


HELL IS LIKE THIS, PART III

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: Dimension Two Feral seeks a relationship with an old friend. In Dimension One, Felina flirts with Razor and Feral copes with a third pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1: Rekindling Old Ties in One Dimension, Beginning a New One in Another

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Dimension Two...

 

Now that Ulysses had made up his mind to change his life’s direction, he had to find a way to get close to his target. Unfortunately, every time he succeeded in getting close enough to attract Jaren’s attention he would get a terrible case of nerves and back away. He couldn’t believe this. He’d faced Dark Kat numerous times and it scared the pants off him every time but this seemed to be more terrifying.

 

A shrink would have told him it was the fear of rejection that was holding him back, but he wouldn’t have listened so here he was making attempt after attempt without once succeeding in getting close to the object of all his hopes and dreams.

 

He thought, ironically, that this must be how Jaren felt all those years ago pursuing a young tom bent on his career and blind to all else including another’s desperate desire.

 

So here he was at yet another function, this time sponsored by Jaren and again, he could only watch from the sidelines as he tried to get up the courage to approach the handsome silver furred tom.

 

Jaren glanced to the side and saw the powerful form standing across the room. The huge tom was talking to a small group of important city officials. He felt a tightness in his chest as he turned back to the conversation in front of him.

 

Every time he saw the dark tom it dug into his heart. Even after all this time he could not let go. He sighed to himself and frowned as a niggling suspicion told him the Chief Enforcer was attempting to speak to him but each time the Commander would turn away at the last moment. At all the events they’d been required to attend together it seemed the dark tom was staring at him.

 

Shaking his head violently, he had to stop this, it was only fanciful thinking on his part. He stalked away to another part of the room where he couldn’t see the object of his long unrequited desire.

 

Some time later, Jaren smoothly slipped free from yet another husband seeker and moved off to get some fresh air. Sighing with relief, he drank his wine and breathed in the night air on the relatively quiet balcony.

 

“Seeking a little privacy?” Came a deep voice from a shadowed corner.

 

Jaren startled at the sound of that particular voice, his chest tightened again when the body of the voice stepped out of the darkness and moved closer to him.

 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Ulysses Feral asked softly.

 

“No, you’re welcome to stay, after all you hate these things too.” Jaren said thankful his voice was cool and bland even if his body was tight and wanting.

 

Sighing Feral said, “You’re right there, if my presence wasn’t required by his honor or my position I certainly wouldn’t subject myself to this.”

 

“Same as always, eh Ulysses.” Jaren said blandly. The chief enforcer looked good. He kept himself fit because his life depended on it. The tightness in his chest had moved to his groin despite his intentions to be nonchalant

 

“Actually, no Jaren.” Feral said hesitantly, now was his chance, if only he didn’t blow it. ‘Gods! Who was he kidding, I’m shaking inside. Please let me get through this.’ He thought desperately.

 

Jaren looked at him in puzzlement, “Are you trying to say something by that comment?”

 

Unable to look at Jaren, Ulysses turned his attention to the gardens in the moonlight. “I recently went through a traumatic incident. When it was over, I realized that the single minded direction I’d taken with my life has left me alone and empty. The incident showed me an alternative if I was willing to take the chance.” He paused nervously.

 

Jaren blinked in astonishment, Ulysses seemed truly nervous and... ‘was he shaking?’ He wondered in shocked surprise. ‘Something very life altering had happened to the big tom. How did that affect himself? Did that mean what he’d hoped it meant?’ His heart leaped.

 

Swallowing his own glass of wine, Uly gathered himself and turned back to Jaren. “I know we were close years ago. I was actually surprised to find you still unattached after all this time. I...I know I’ve been unapproachable and its been soo long but...crud I’m just not getting this right.” He growled irritably at himself nearly turning away.

 

Surprised and hopeful, Jaren reached out carefully and touched Uly on the arm, “Just spit it out Ulysses. I find that’s always the best way” He encouraged the nervous tom.

 

Uly’s body tightened with desire at that light touch. He sighed inwardly with relief. He had been worried that he might not feel anything Jaren. The fact that he did made it easier to say what was on his mind, “I would like to see if there is still a chance to rekindle that closeness.”

 

Jaren stared at the big tom in shock. He’d dreamt of this moment many times over the years and here it was at last and all he could do was gape.

 

When Jaren didn’t speak only stared at him, Ulysses felt his heart plummet. Perhaps it had been too long after all. He gathered up his tattered dignity and moved to make a hasty retreat when Jaren tightened his fingers around Uly’s wrist.

 

“Ulysses, are you saying you want to court me? I don’t want any misunderstandings here, this is far too important to me.” Jaren asked anxiously, gripping Uly’s wrist hard enough to make him wince.

 

“Yes that's what I’m saying.” He said in relief, very glad Jaren had understood.

 

Jaren let out a sigh of relief and hope. He released his grip and gave him a quick hug before stepping back again. He would not rush this important moment.

 

“I’ve waited a very long time for you to come around Ulysses Feral so you’ll forgive me if I’d seemed stunned for a moment. Now that we’ve chosen to see each other, I feel it is important not to rush it. I think we should take our time and get reacquainted. So much time has passed and we both have changed a great deal.” Jaren said seriously, hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake. The tom’s next words made him sigh inwardly with relief.

 

“That’s a very good idea and I agree.” Feral said with a small smile. This had worked out better than he’d hoped. If Jaren wanted to take it slow then he was more than willing to do that if it meant having a chance at winning him.

 

Dimension One...

 

Despite his mate being safe once more, the separation had badly scared them both. For a little while they couldn’t stand to be apart very long. They tried to spend time in the mornings and Feral tried to never stay late at work so that he and Chance could be together, cuddle and spend time with Zira.

 

Jake shook his head at the temporary paranoia that was afflicting the two. He knew it would fade eventually, but right now it was causing some difficulties between he and his partner.

 

“Chance we need to work out. We haven’t used the danger room or obstacle course in weeks. This is dangerous.” Jake told his partner over their private comm.

 

“I know...I know, Jake...it’s just...it’s soo hard to be away from Uly right now.” Chance said unhappily.

 

“I know buddy. It was very frightening for you and Feral when that happened but not keeping fit and sharp could cause Feral an even greater sorrow of you getting hurt or worse, killed.” Jake said urgently.

 

“Sigh, you’re right of course. Okay...I don’t have any testing tomorrow. I was going to spend time with Zira but how about I meet you at the base at say eight a.m. for a long work out?” The tabby said.

 

“Fine! That will do. I’ll see you there!” Jake agreed, sighing with relief.

 

Early the next morning they were running the danger room. T-Bone was a fraction of second too slow and received a jolt.

 

“Crud! That stung!” He groused.

 

“It’s the only way to ensure we push ourselves buddy. Can’t get too slow, after all, the omegas are getting a little too canny lately for my liking.” Razor said calmly. “Shall we start again?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” T-Bone grunted returning to the starting point.

 

They ran through the room three times before calling it a good workout. Next they went to their martial arts mat and changed into Ghi’s. Razor was beating the pants off T-Bone and he wasn’t happy about it.

 

“Damn it, T-Bone! You’re moving far too slow and cumbersome. Look maybe you should practice with Feral. He’s not that far along and he’s big enough to give you a real workout as well as himself.” Razor said in disgust.

 

“Alright, you made your point and you may be right. Uly is pretty good at hand to hand and it could end in something more interesting by the time were done.” T-Bone sniggered briefly before returning to a more serious mien. “I’m out of shape, I got that. It’s going to be tough but I’ll set up a practice schedule for everyday and stick with it. Once I explain to Uly why its necessary, I know he won’t complain.” He said quietly.

 

“Good! Glad to hear it. Let’s stop for today and work out a schedule that will work for both of us.” Razor said pleased his partner now understood his concern.

 

Only too soon the omegas were testing that new resolve. The practice sessions began to pay off when the high powered criminals decided to stage a crime wave. Each coming up with a new way to trash the city and not necessarily at the same time.

 

“Crud! We barely defeat one before another crawls out of the woodwork. Who is it this time?” T-Bone growled as he piloted the Turbokat to the site of yet another supposed omega attack.

 

“Actually the emergency seems to be about a runaway experiment. Some kind of mutant plant worthy of Dr. Viper. Some egghead at the Megakat University biology lab got a little too creative and now his project has run amok..” Razor reported.

 

“Wonderful!” T-Bone grunted as he made for the University. On their enforcer band, they heard a call from Felina stating she was also on the way to the site. He hoped Ulysses did not respond. His mate really wasn’t in any shape to be answering calls anymore being nearly four months pregnant.

 

They arrived just ahead of the enforcers. The plant was over nine feet tall and had long whip-like vines that waved around. Some of the appendages reached out and ripped trees from the ground and others flipped cars over or tossed them. It was a mess.

 

Avoiding the vines, T-bone tried to get close enough for Razor to take the thing out.

 

“Let’s try some turbo blades,” Razor shouted firing them. “Bingo!” He exclaimed when he took out several vines. For a moment he was worried they would grow back like Viper’s creations did but thankfully they did not. He began using the turbo blades to take out the rest.

 

Meanwhile, Felina and her fleet of choppers had arrived on the scene. She warned her squad to hold back a bit until she could get a feel for what was going on. As she circled around, careful to avoid the SWAT Kats targeting, her chopper was suddenly grabbed by a vine. She struggled to get her ship away but the tail rotor was snapped off.

 

Seeing her difficulty, T-Bone broke off the attack and sped to her rescue. Razor dropped a grappling line and Felina jumped from her wounded chopper swinging in harm’s way. Razor shot at the vines with his glovatrix until he had quickly reeled her into the jet’s cargo hold. He grabbed her and pulled her to safety.

 

He realized in surprise that she felt good in his arms. Burning with embarrassment, he shoved the unwanted feeling away as he secured the hold and made for the cockpit with Felina in tow. She squeezed beside him in the gunner’s seat as he returned his attention to his targeting screen. A few minutes more and Razor had reduced the mutant plant to a wriggling blob. The enforcers ripped that to shreds in minutes.

 

The Turbokat landed to drop off the Lieutenant and to get a closer look at their adversary. Walking up to the shredded plant they had to hold their noses.

 

“Fah! That stinks!” T-Bone said in disgust.

 

“Yuck! What a mess, glad I’m not the one who has to clean it up.” Felina said making a face. She took out her radio and ordered her choppers home. The ground based troops were doing crowd control. Sighing she put away her radio and prepared to get statements from the yahoos who had grown this mess. “Thanks for the save guys now it’s just police work that’s left and clean up.” She said to the SWAT Kats.

 

“Hey! You’re welcome Lieutenant. Didn’t want Feral to be upset in his condition about the safety of his niece.” T-Bone smiled at her warmly.

 

She smiled back knowing T-Bone would placate her uncle when he found out about what had happened. It actually made her life easier to have a SWAT Kat as a relative. She turned and smiled more warmly at Razor. “Be seeing you around.” She murmured with a hint of something more in her eyes.

 

Razor blushed and simply nodded hurrying away before he said something stupid. Her look and veiled meaning had the cinnamon tom feeling heated but he was too shy to take the hidden invitation.

 

“I think she likes you, Razor.” T-Bone said with amusement as they got ready to takeoff.

 

“No matchmaking T-Bone.” Razor said tartly. His partner just laughed as he flew them back to the hangar.


	2. Chapter 2: Intimate Moments

Dimension One...

 

Sighing and wriggling his toes on the hassock, Ulysses took a precious moment to himself to rest his aching feet. He was only four months pregnant but he seemed to be retaining water so was suffering more from swollen ankles and feet especially after having to stand too much lately.

 

“Ah love, your poor feet.” Chance said quietly. He’d just laid their daughter down for the night and in his paws he held a small jar. “Let me give you a massage. It should help and then to bed.”

 

He smiled gratefully at his mate and picked up his hot milk and sipped it while the tabby sat down on the hassock. Opening the jar, Chance took a small amount of the herbal cream into his palm. Setting the jar down on the floor next to him, he sat back up and reached for one of Uly’s feet. Gently he worked the cream into the sole then between the toes.

 

Ulysses groaned with pleasure and relief. “Ohh...Chance you do that soo well, love.”

 

Chance smiled warmly and continued his ministrations. “Can’t have the mother of my kits suffering, now can I?”

 

“It’s just been so hectic lately. It makes no sense why the omegas and local criminal element are so stirred up.” Feral said shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, I know. Jake and I were talking about that just today. There doesn’t seem to be any pattern to it either.” Chance said grimly.

 

“No and it’s driving Felina and I crazy. Do you think there might be some kind of lunar nonsense going on?” He asked only half joking.

 

Chance snorted, “I wouldn’t be a bit surprised. This city is crazy under the best of times. Lay it to rest right now, love.” He said quietly as he finished and closed the jar. “Come on let’s go to bed, you really need your rest.” He offered his arm to help pull his mate to his feet.

 

With a deep groan, Feral leaned heavily on his mate as the tabby helped him upstairs to their bedroom. A good night’s sleep might help shake the cobwebs out of his thoughts and maybe provide a solution.

 

Gently, Chance helped his mate undress, aided him to the bathroom then tucked him into bed. He spent the next ten minutes taking care of his own bed time rituals then climbed into bed and slid over to press against his mate who had already succumbed to sleep. He kissed Uly’s neck, slid an arm around his mate’s waist and drifted to sleep to the sound of his love’s heartbeat.

 

Dimension Two...

 

His attempts to court Jaren were failing only because the silver tom had turned the tables and was doing the pursing instead. He thought he should be angry at the presumption but realized he rather liked it. After being in command for most of his adult life, it felt freeing to allow someone else to take over.

 

Jaren took active charge of their outings, choosing the most romantic and fun. These were things that Feral had never taken time to indulge in. So far they had been to the opera, the zoo, Japanese Gardens, the museum, boating, and even a gay club where neither one were recognized and had a great time dancing.

 

During this time, they got more reacquainted with conversations over intimate dinners to fill in the gaps of the past. At the end of the second month the subject of Feral’s life changing incident was hesitantly brought up by Jaren at the Megakat Yaght Club after an enjoyable day out on the water. Jaren had a private corner where he liked to take special people. It had a grand view of the bay and had no tables close to it.

 

Dinner was over and they were lingering over dessert and an excellent wine. Jaren eyed his tablemate, quietly gauging if this was a good time to bring up the sensitive subject. It teased him constantly. He really wanted to know what had happened to cause such a dramatic change in Ulysses’ outlook on life.

 

“Ulysses? I’ve been curious...” He began hesitantly.

 

“Hmm?” Feral murmured questioningly.

 

“Well, it’s about that certain event that changed your life. Are you able to tell me about it?” Jaren asked softly.

 

Feral was startled and sat back in his seat to stare at his boyfriend. He thought about it a moment. It wasn’t really classified but it hadn’t been released to the public since it only affected a tiny handful of Kats and because it was soo fantastic that no one would really believe it anyway.

 

Making up his mind he leaned closer to Jaren. “Well it was one of those omega disasters. Dark Kat had a plan to shut off the power to the whole city causing chaos. He and Hard Drive set up some kind of machine that used a nuclear isotope to run it. When we got the jump on them the machine went haywire. Everyone had made it through the door and I was just two steps out of it when the machine blew. The energy from it spewed out and swept through me. Except for an odd sensation of being turned inside out nothing else seemed wrong with me that is until...” Feral gave Jaren a thumbnail account of his time in another dimension. Jaren’s eyes were bugging and his mouth hung open by the time Feral finished.

 

Smiling tolerantly at his boyfriend’s flabbergasted expression he poured them both some more wine and sat back waiting for Jaren to recover.

 

“Bbbut that’s incredible, Ulysses!” Jaren finally blurted loud enough for other couples around them to turn and look at them curiously. Shakily, he grabbed his wine glass and downed the contents in one gulp while still gaping at Uly.

 

“I know, I lived it!” Feral said in amusement.

 

“Well, hell! No wonder you had an epiphany!” Jaren said more quietly sagging back in his seat. He went silent for a bit. “So I have another dimensions Ulysses Feral to thank for bringing you back to me?” He said thoughtfully.

 

“You could say that...yes. It made me realize just what I was missing in my life and how much I’d taken for granted. While I stood there in my double’s warm kitchen and saw how his life was, I remembered you. The only person I had any feelings for soo long ago. This is my second chance at rectifying that mistake and I’m truly lucky you still wanted me.” He said solemnly.

 

“There was no one else for me, Ulysses. I would have probably died single and alone. Stupid, I know, but I just didn’t want anyone else.” Jaren said seriously.

 

Feral blushed with pleasure and embarrassment at knowing this Kat had held a torch for him alone all these years. “Sorry to have made you wait so long, Jaren. I really feel like a fool.” He murmured casting his eyes down.

 

Jaren leaned forward and used a finger to lift Ulysses’ chin up so that he was forced to look into the handsome silver tom’s deep blue eyes. “You’re here now! The past doesn’t matter, it’s what we do with the present that concerns me now.” He said forcefully.

 

Feral smiled shyly at that statement. Jaren smiled back and caressed Uly’s chin before letting him go.

 

“Shall we go?” He asked warmly signaling the maitre‘d for the check.

 

“Yes. Why not a walk on the wharf? That would be a nice ending to a fine meal.” Uly suggested.

 

“Wonderful idea, Ulysses.” Jaren agreed smiling.

 

They left the restaurant and walked down the long wharf strolling along paw in paw. Reaching the end where a rock jetty flung itself out for about ten feet into the bay, the water smashed against it and sea birds wheeled and screamed above them, they halted and stood close together letting the breeze off the water blow strongly into their faces.

 

The sun was disappearing into the bay setting the water aflame. It felt so right standing there pressed close that Jaren couldn’t resist stealing a kiss. He pulled Ulysses face closer and nuzzled his face. Uly sighed and licked the silver furred cheek. Jaren flicked his tongue lightly across Uly’s lips making the dark tom moan. Their mouths met in a warm kiss.

 

Uly felt heat spread from his mouth to his swollen sex. This was what he was missing. Uly found himself drowning in the scents that rose from Jaren’s shirt, musk, a spicy cologne, shampoo, and soap blended to make a stew of erotic odors that stirred his loins hotly.

 

‘Soo worth waiting for!’ Jaren thought as he deepened the kiss. Uly’s masculine and feminine scents mingled with the herbal soap he’d used making the silver tom’s blood hot. He wished he had this incredibly hot he/she in his bed right now but they were still taking it slow. A kiss and making out was allowed but no more than that so it was with deep reluctance that Jaren ended the kiss.

 

Uly groaned with disappointment as Jaren withdrew. Jaren was pleased by that reaction. “Guess it’s time to take you home.” He said softly steering Uly back up the wharf.

 

Sighing, Ulysses nodded and went along willingly. ‘Wow! He’s a great kisser. Too bad we’re taking things slow. I almost can’t stand it and I’m so hot that sitting is going to be torture though I doubt Jaren is any better off.’ He thought hiding a smirk.

 

Dimension One...

 

“Incoming!” Razor shouted as he fired a smoke missile at the incoming enemy mini jets causing them to bang into each other and fall.

 

“Crud! There are too many of the things. Where the heck did she get them?” T-Bone growled as he pulled the jet into a steep climb.

 

“They are some kind of new technology that’s for sure!” Razor said distractedly. “T-Bone keep going up, doubt they were made for high altitudes.”

 

“Right!” The tabby said and kept the jet going until the last mini jet stopped following them then he leveled off and went to VTOL. “Okay, buddy. Now what do we do?” T-Bone asked Razor.

 

“Give me a minute!” Razor muttered. He studied his long range sensors for several minutes. “Okay there are at sixteen of those minis jet left in the air. Turmoil’s air ship is hovering over the bay at about two thousand feet and there are at least fifteen jets along the design of the ones the enforcer’s use mixing it up with the twenty enforcer jets and thirty choppers right below us.” Razor reported grimly.

 

“Damn!” T-Bone snarled slamming his fist on his control console. “We’ve got to do something!”

 

“Hmm, it’s possible we could reduce the odds if we fire at the enemy from up here. Our missiles have the range the enforcers don’t. For it to work though, we have to get them to group together.” Razor mused. “Wait!...I’ve got it.” He crowed and without explaining he switched frequencies.

 

“Lt. Feral switch to frequency 042!” He called Felina on the enforcer band.

 

“Switching!” She acknowledged. “Now, what do you want. I’m a little busy here!” Felina growled.

 

“Move out of the action and talk to me. I have a plan!” Razor told her urgently.

 

Annoyed but willing to listen, Felina moved her jet out of the main action, going to a higher altitude. “Alright spill it and hurry!” She told him while keeping a close eye on the battle.

 

“We are going to stay high above you. My missiles have the range to take out Turmoil’s fighters. What I need you to do is get your enforcers to make the enemy cluster together so that we can take out more with only one or two missiles at a time this way we can clear the sky with fewer losses.” Razor explained quickly.

 

“Good idea. Watch for your moment, Lt. Feral out!” Felina agreed briskly. She called her fleet on the enforcer band. “Lt Feral here! Listen up, choppers and jets switch to frequency 22 now.” Felina ordered.

 

When the fleet called in on the new frequency, she quickly issued a few quick maneuvers to different groups of fighters. Soon enforcer choppers were forcing the mini jets to chase them into one area and the enforcer jets herded Turmoil’s jets into another area.

 

“She’s done it!” T-Bone cheered. “You got them targeted buddy?” He asked Razor.

 

“Almost...move the jet forty degrees west, T-Bone!” Razor ordered. “Perfect...hold us here. Matchhead missiles away!” He barked. Moments later the cluster of mini jets pursuing the enforcer choppers were destroyed. Without waiting to see if any were left Razor sent new orders to his friend.

 

“Alright, move twenty degrees east!” Razor ordered. “Halt!...A spray of plain old missiles away!” He shouted. Half the regular jets were destroyed. “Let the lieutenant finish the stragglers. We have to go after Turmoil.” Razor told his partner. Without hesitation, T-Bone sent the Turbokat toward the huge air ship.

 

Meanwhile, Felina had her paws full taking out the survivors of Turmoil’s attack fleet. It took only ten more minutes to finish them off. Looking around she spotted the Turbokat engaging the air ship.

 

“This is Lt. Feral, all enforcers attack formation mega four, target Turmoil’s air ship. Engage!” She commanded her fleet.

 

“Turmoil, the SWAT Kats have taken out the forward guns and our sensor array!” Turmoil’s second in command told a fuming Commander as she stood on her control deck and watched the battle.

 

Before she can reply to her second, another officer breathlessly ran up and brought more bad news. “Commander, our fleet is decimated and the enforcers have joined the SWAT Kats attacking our ship.”

 

“We’ve lost, Turmoil. We must evacuate if we have any hope of escaping.” Her second said anxiously.

 

“There is no point!” Turmoil snarled savagely. “The cursed SWAT Kats manage to capture any that try to escape or the enforcers take out the rest. The only hope we have is to use the experimental hyper ship. Get it ready!” She ordered. Her second hesitated.

 

“But Turmoil. It hasn’t been tested. There’s still the chance it could blow up with that new hyper drive.” She said fearfully.

 

“It’s the only way unless you want to spend time in a Megakat prison.” Turmoil snapped. “I’ll only take volunteers those that want to stay and be prisoners that is their choice.” She ordered calmly and headed for the docking bay to the experimental ship.

 

The huge air ship was foundering when the crew that had decided to surrender began lowering it to the bay’s surface. Before it began its descent, a small odd looking ship jetted away from the bottom of the air ship. It zipped away from the scene.

 

“Look! Someone’s trying to escape!” Razor warned.

 

“I’m on it!” T-Bone said grimly sending the Turbokat in pursuit. Felina turned her jet to follow them.

 

The small ship was moving fast and as the Turbokat began to close the gap a blast of white energy shot out and slapped them catching Felina’s jet as well and sending them spinning away. Turmoil’s little ship sped out of sight while the defenders struggled to regain control of their jets.

 

“Crud!” T-Bone cried out as he fought the yoke trying to stop the spinning Turbokat. Their jet clipped the still out of control enforcer jet, knocking Felina out and sending her hurtling to the bay’s surface. T-Bone got control a moment later and Razor quickly checked his sensors.

 

“T-Bone dive! Felina’s heading for the drink and at that speed it will kill her!” Razor shouted in fear.

 

T-Bone gritted his teeth and sent the Turbokat into a sharp dive. Just as they reached the crippled jet, he leveled off and Razor shot a grappling net out to stop the jet’s plunge.

 

“Felina...Felina...are you alright...Lieutenant answer!” Razor called anxiously.

 

A groan was heard over the comm then a pained voice spoke, “Thanks a lot guys. You hit my jet.” Felina grumbled.

 

“Man, we’re sorry. Turmoil sent us both spinning with that weird weapon. Are you okay?” T-Bone asked.

 

“My head’s ringing a bit but I’m okay.” Felina said.

 

“Okay, just relax and we’ll get you back to Enforcer Headquarters.” Razor told her, relieved she was alright.

 

“Alright. I’ll just contact my fleet and see how everyone else is doing.” Felina sighed in agreement. She found out the air ship was down and floating on the water. Rescue and arrest operations were in progress. Commander Feral had been notified. She thanked the on scene officer in charge. Gave him fresh orders and settled back as her jet was carried along.

 

By the time they reached Enforcer Headquarters, her head was throbbing. Her uncle was waiting for her when the SWAT Kats carefully lowered her crippled jet to the flight deck. Releasing the cable they moved to the side and landed. Hopping out they ran up to see how she was. Feral stood on the ground and waited for the rescue crew to help Felina get out of the cockpit.

 

She shook off any further aid and walked to her uncle. “Uncle, I’m sorry Turmoil got away.” She said unhappily.

 

“I’m just glad you are okay, Felina. We’ll get her next time. At least we’ve crippled her operation for awhile.” He assured her wishing he could give her a hug but had to settle for patting her on the back.

 

“Well, we can thank Razor for that. It was he that came up with the plan to get the enemy fleet to close ranks so that his weaponry could take out more than half the attack force and later, to take out the air ship. Turmoil escaped in some kind of new mini air ship that was fast and had some kind of energy weapon that flung us around like toys.” Felina reported.

 

“Really? Any ideas what kind of weapon it might be?” He asked frowning.

 

Razor just shook his head. “Never seen anything like it!”

 

“That’s not something we want to be used on us the next time. If she’s able to make it an effective weapon we might well be outgunned.” Feral said worriedly.

 

“Yeah, I got the impression it was experimental. No telling whether that shot that sent us hurtling away wasn’t a one shot thing. I hate the idea of having to wait to see it again. I’m going to have to do a little research. Maybe get with Professor Hackle and see what we can come up with to defend against it.” Razor said seriously.

 

“Good idea! Keep me informed.” Feral said glad Razor would study the problem. If anyone was able to discover a countermeasure, it would be him. He turned toward his niece, “Felina, you’re relieved of duty. Get some rest and take some aspirin. I’ll see you in the morning.” He ordered.

 

“Yes Uncle.” She sighed not arguing since her head was pounding and she hurt all over.

 

“Would be happy to give you a lift to your apartment, Lieutenant.” Razor suddenly offered.

 

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Felina said, “Uh, well if you want to!”

 

“It’s no problem. Just figured you might be too sore to drive home. T-Bone can drop me and my cyclotron on the street. I’ll wait for you there.” Razor said quietly.

 

“Okay. See you in a few minutes.” Felina said leaving with her uncle for the hangar entrance.

 

T-Bone walked with his partner back to the jet. “What’s up buddy?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Razor said calmly, “I just thought she could use a lift home, T-Bone.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure she could but why didn’t we just fly her there?” He hid a smirk as he jumped into the cockpit.

 

“We can’t land near enough. I can take her to her front door. Anyway, you need to get the jet back and check for damage. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Razor said nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah right!” T-Bone muttered in amusement. Razor pretended not to hear.

 

Minutes later, T-Bone was releasing the cyclotron and Razor was soaring down to the street. He landed hard and slowed down to pull up in front of Enforcer Headquarters. He garnered many a curious look from bystanders as he waited for Felina to come out.


	3. Chapter 3: Flirting

Dimension Two....

 

It was a glorious day out on the water. They were here to ski a little and enjoy each other’s company. It was some four months since they renewed their friendship and things were beginning to heat up between them.

 

Feral was letting his fur dry after spending an exhilarating time skiing. He hadn’t done this since his academy days. He felt so carefree lately since taking up with Jaren.

 

Jaren was getting them something to drink and as he climbed the stairs from the cabin of his luxury yaght, he halted at the bare chested sight of Ulysses as he basked in the sun, his dark fur gleaming in the light. His mouth went dry. If he didn’t take Uly to his bed soon he would spontaneously combust.

 

He took a quick drink of his cola to ease his dry throat then made his way to the object of his intense desire. Uly turned and flashed a bright, happy smile at him that made his heart leap. It looked so good on him instead of his usual dour expression.

 

He handed the dark tom his drink and dared to wrap an arm around the strong waist as they watched a pod of dolphins cavort in the water a distance from the boat. Their happy idyll was rudely ruined by the sudden appearance of some kind of sea monster.

 

The huge, scaly thing reared up high above the boat and came slamming down on the water missing them but causing the yaght to rear upward. Both Kats were thrown backward, Jaren hitting the cabin wall and Ulysses falling into the stairwell.

 

The boat slammed back down jarring them. As they scrambled to their feet the monster leaned over to try and grab Jaren. Feral quickly grabbed a signal flare gun and fired into the creature’s huge maw blowing it’s head off.

 

“Kats Alive, where did that thing come from?” Feral gasped still holding the flare gun.

 

“I dunno but here comes another one!” Jaren shouted jumping down into the cabin. He grabbed the radio and called a Mayday.

 

Feral fired the flare gun at the second monster but it ducked just in time. It was rearing to strike the boat when it was hit with an explosive charge and blew up. Feral looked up and saw the Turbokat roar by. He watched as they turned and came back his way.

 

A flash of purple light made him whip his head back the other way. There perched on another sea monster was the Pastmaster. He was firing at the SWAT Kats but T-Bone was keeping out of reach of that deadly pocket watch.

 

Feral loaded another round in the signal gun and aimed for the sea monster carrying the Pastmaster, he took out the head like the last one and the SWAT Kats snatched the gnome in mid air making him lose his watch into the sea. He could hear the Pastmaster screech in fury as he swung from the net he was wrapped in.

 

“Are you alright, Ulysses?” Jaren asked once things were calm again.

 

“Yes, just bruised a little and you?” Uly asked sighing as he watched the SWAT Kats leave with the Pastmaster in tow. He tossed the gun down on a nearby seat cushion. T-Bone wagged the jet’s wings in appreciation for Feral’s excellent aim.

 

Jaren moved closer to the big tom and slid his arm around his waist. “I’m glad. You were magnificent. Almost more excitement than I’d planned for the day.” He said, his voice laced with humor and something else.

 

Ulysses glanced over his shoulder into a pair of smouldering blue eyes. He felt his body tighten. Jaren nuzzled his face and flicked a tongue tip against the corner of Uly’s mouth. A soft gasp escaped him and he turned needily in Jaren’s arms and returned the promise of a kiss more fully.

 

Jaren took command as he flicked and licked around Uly’s muzzle then plunged his tongue deep into the big tom’s mouth dueling with Uly’s tongue. Ulysses groaned and his body caught fire. He rolled his hips urgently against the handsome silver tom.

 

Jaren groaned at the feel of Uly’s body pressing and rolling hard against him. This was what he’d dreamed of for so very long and the wait had been soo worth it. The dark brown tom in his arms was begging for him to touch him. Jaren slid his paws into Uly’s jeans and massaged the hard globes of the tom’s ass in both paws and was rewarded with the sound of Uly’s urgent moans. He wanted this kat badly but he wouldn’t rush things. He had him at last, he would take the scenic route before plunging in.

 

He thrust his tongue in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth while pushing one of his paws further south in the big tom’s pants until he found the soft folds of Uly’s female sex. It was wet and swollen as he gently caressed the clitoris. Ulysses bucked violently in his arms and gave a cry of excited pleasure.

 

Uly felt he was drowning in the heady pleasure Jaren was inflicting on him. The silver tom’s fingers were driving him insane suddenly he shuddered, jerked and came hard crying out his joy into Jaren’s mouth. Jaren pulled back to let his lover catch his breath and smirked. He licked the dark tom’s face then throat moving down to his chest reaching the now swollen nipples. Grasping one with his mouth he sucked slowly.

 

Uly writhed and whimpered as Jaren’s mouth sent jolts of thrilling pleasure up and down his spine. He’d never felt such intense sensations before but in the back of his mind something was trying to warn him. Uly’s senses were so overwhelmed he ignored it, that is until Jaren began to undo his pants, then the warning of why this was not a good idea flared violently forward.

 

Gasping, his heart hammering with panic, he shoved Jaren away holding him back with one paw. Trembling and heaving for breath he stared into the dark passion filled eyes of the silver tom.

 

“We can’t... Jaren...we can’t do this!” He pleaded despite his wildly pounding pulse and throbbing clitoris and hard cock telling him ‘Oh yes! Take me... take me.’

 

“Wha...! Ulysses why...are you afraid...it’s okay love I’ll be gentle.” Jaren said coaxingly, confused by the dark tom’s sudden withdrawal.

 

Feral jumped backward away from Jaren, “No, Jaren we can’t. I’m going into heat.” He finally managed to blurt out, frantically searching for his shirt, finding it and yanking it on then rebuttoning his pants.

 

Jaren froze and gaped at Ulysses. Cautiously, he took a deep sniff and groaned. The heady scent of a ripe female in estrus tightened him even more if that was even possible. He stared longingly at the trembling tom whose eyes were dark with desire and distress. Not a good combination. They stood there panting and trembling trying hard to cool the rampant and intense need thrumming between them.

 

“Does it matter?” Jaren asked urgently. “I already know I want you back in my life this would just affirm it.”

 

“No. I will not have it said that I took advantage of you. I want to come to you honestly not because I’d become pregnant. When the time is right only then will I allow that.” Ulysses said seriously. “Please, Jaren take us back to shore quickly before we do something we may both regret.” He pleaded softly.

 

“As you wish, Ulysses.” Jaren sighed in regret. He carefully circled around Ulysses and headed for the cabin. Soon the roar of the powerful engines were heard and they were heading back to shore at a good clip. Jaren stayed at the controls surreptitiously trying to ease his achingly hard cock while Uly remained as far away as he could letting the sea breezes cool his body’s intense need to mate.

 

He’d never experienced such an intense heat before and it made him want to rub himself all over that wonderful tom. Just the thought made him whine in his throat. He gritted his teeth to muffle his desperate desire to wail a mating call. It was going to be a long 20 hours with only his fingers and dreams to relieve the ache.

 

Dimension One...

 

His body tightened at the sight of the handsome female walking rather stiffly toward him. He held out a spare helmet to her and pretended not to notice her face wince in pain. He knew she didn’t want to be treated any differently than her fellow enforcers.

 

He climbed onto his cyclotron and waited as she carefully got her badly bruised and battered body on behind him. When he felt her arms wrap around his waist he started the bike and slowly pulled into quitting time traffic. He felt her tighten her grip when he picked up speed and began weaving rapidly through the traffic like butter. Within fifteen minutes he had her at her apartment door. She was breathless from the incredible ride. It usually took her nearly thirty minutes to get home.

 

She carefully climbed off the bike she’d give a year’s pay to own. She handed the helmet back to Razor.

 

“Thanks for the lift.” Felina said warmly. “Would you like to come up?” ‘What’s with you! You’re beat and sore and you want to take him upstairs? Sue me, he’s just soo cute and I don’t see him except at times like this!’ She argued with herself.

 

Razor froze and swallowed. He should really refuse, after all she was badly beat up but he couldn’t resist that look in her eyes. “Okay! If you’re sure?” He said giving her an out if she wanted to change her mind.

 

“I’m sure. We can order take out.” Felina said encouragingly to the shyest of the SWAT Kats.

 

“Okay!” He said quietly, climbing off his bike and setting his helmet on the seat. Stepping away he set the alarms on the cyclotron.

 

They made an odd pair as they walked across the lobby of her apartment building and entered the elevator. A young couple eyed them curiously as they got off the elevator and the odd couple got on.

 

Felina sniggered in amusement. “Wonder what they thought when we appeared in front of them.”

 

“Halloween come early?” Razor joked. Felina laughed. He liked the sound of it. It did funny things to his heart.

 

The elevator decanted them on her floor and they walked the short distance to her apartment door. Unlocking it, she opened the door and stepped in moving to one side to let him in behind her. Tossing her keys on a small table near the door, she walked to her phone and called in an order for pizza. Hanging up she gestured to the couch.

 

“Have a seat, want some milk?” She asked as she headed to her small kitchen.

 

“Sure, sounds good!” Razor said looking around the pleasant surroundings. There wasn’t much in the way of decorations, just comfortable furniture, an excellent entertainment center and a stack of CD’s. One or two paintings of the ocean on a couple of walls and her academy diploma and other awards adorned the wall near the door.

 

She walked back in with a two drinks. Handing him one, she said, “Please be comfortable. You can watch the TV if you like or listen to music. I’m going to take a shower while we’re waiting for our food.”

 

“Okay. Take a nice hot shower, Lieutenant. It will help ease the stiffness and reduce the bruising later.” He told her as he took a sip of his drink.

 

“Thanks. I won’t be long.” She smiled warmly and walked to another door that led to the bedroom.

 

He wandered the room for a little studying her collection of CD’s and pleased to find their tastes were similar then he flopped down onto the couch and flipped on the TV. He was tired and it felt good to just stop and get his feet up. He heard the shower start in the other room.

 

He couldn’t stop his mind from imagining giving Felina a gentle massage to ease her sore muscles with soapy water and taking her mind off her discomfort with other things. He shook himself violently for thinking such things especially since they had a tendency to get him very hard and an erection would be embarrassing right now.

 

Deliberately tuning in the news he tried to distract his mind from where it wanted to wander. He’d become deeply interested in the Science segment of the news as they talked about a new device that could penetrate anthracite, the hardest mineral known to katkind, when Felina returned to the room.

 

The door bell rang, causing him to jump. Felina chuckled as she crossed the floor with money in paw and paid the delivery kat for the pizza. She carried it over to the coffee table and sat down on the couch not far from Razor grabbing a piece of pizza from the box.

 

Razor looked over at her as he reached for his own slice. Felina had dressed in a silky two piece sleep outfit. She looked more delicious than the pizza he was eating. Swallowing the bite he’d taken quickly before he choked on it, he turned his attention back to the TV quickly, his face burning.

 

“I wanted to tell you how impressed I was with that plan you came up with to defeat Turmoil. It was brilliant.” She said around another bite of pizza.

 

“It wasn’t all that fantastic. I’m just glad it worked since Turmoil was nearly wiping the skies with us in the first place. I’m still concerned as to where she got all that hardware in such a short time since she broke out of jail. It just seems to convenient.” He said voicing a concern that had been nagging him.

 

Felina eyed him in surprise. This kat never stopped thinking. He was just too brilliant to be languishing as a vigilante. He should be in some think tank instead somewhere. Shaking herself, she focused on what he’d said.

 

“You’re right it does seem a little too convenient. There has to be someone behind it financing her. As a matter fact, I get the sense that there is some kind of mastermind behind all these seemingly random attacks by omegas that have been happening lately.” She said seriously, taking a sip of her milk.

 

“Now that’s a sobering thought and I’m afraid you may be right.” Razor said unhappily. “I just don’t know how we can flush him or her out.” He sighed.

 

“Well I suspect if anyone can figure it out it will be you. I tell you what, I’ll keep my eyes and ears open and leak any data I find out to you to see if you fit the puzzle together.” She said firmly. “Together we might succeed.”

 

“You can also get into a lot of trouble if you get caught, Lieutenant.” Razor said in concern.

 

“Razor, it’s Felina. I’m not on duty. Anyway I don’t intend to get caught. I’m privy to more information than the average enforcer because of my uncle.” She said smugly reaching for another slice of pizza hissing suddenly when she moved wrong and pulled a sore muscle.

 

“I can massage that out for you.” Razor offered shyly.

 

“Oh that would be wonderful.” She said eagerly.

 

“Here lay face down and try to relax.” Razor instructed as he got off the couch and gestured for her to stretch. When she’d done so, he leaned over and began to dig deep into the tightly bunched muscles he could feel under his fingers.

 

She moaned as he worked over her back. His touch was wonderful. She could almost go to sleep while he did this. She yawned unexpectantly. He chuckled.

 

“Feeling better I see.” He said in amusement. “I’d better leave now. You need your sleep if you want to be able to get to work on time. You shouldn’t be too stiff by morning.” He told her.

 

Rolling over she looked up at him. “Thank you that was wonderful. You have good massaging skills. Must come from taking care of each other.” She said warmly.

 

“Yeah, a very necessary skill. Good night, Felina. Be careful out there.” He said heading for the door.

 

Felina quickly rolled off the couch to her feet and reached the door at the same time as he. “Thank you for coming by, Razor. I would like to do this again sometime.” She said softly leaning close and giving him a kiss.

 

It caught him by surprise. So much so that he failed to pull away. The kiss went on for several minutes before they finally came up for breath. Both their faces were flushed with pleasure. They stared at each other not saying anything.

 

“I’d better go Felina, thanks for having me. See you again!” He whispered kissing her again lightly before turning and leaving quickly.

 

She stood in the door and watched him disappear into the elevator before moving back inside her apartment and locking the door a smile of satisfaction gracing her face as she cleaned up and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Envy, Taking the Plunge, and a Plan

Dimension One...next morning...Saturday...

 

“So how’s Felina doing?” Chance asked innocently keeping his eyes on the TV and watching Zira play on the floor in front of him.

 

“Pretty stiff and sore but by this morning she should be okay.” Jake answered as he drifted in from the kitchen where he had gotten a soda. He flopped down in an easy chair.

 

“I take it too stiff to do any other activity, heh?” The tabby tom smirked.

 

“Channnce...!” Jake growled in aggravation and embarrassment.

 

“Chance! Stop teasing your partner!” Came the sharp admonition from the direction of the stairs where Feral was coming down from their bedroom.

 

“Hey! I wasn’t the one who decided to take her home when flying her would have gotten her there quicker. What am I supposed to think?” Chance said in amusement at his partner’s discomfort.

 

Feral just sighed and waddled in to sit next to his mate. Chance wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek. His mate was now four and half months pregnant and his belly was huge.

 

“We had pizza and I gave her a back rub when they went into spasm.” The slim tom said defensively. “And she gave me a kiss as I was leaving.” He muttered softly looking at Feral nervously.

 

But Chance had heard the softly spoken addition and laughed. “Way to go buddy!”

 

Feral smiled warmly. “Well, I’m glad to see she is taking an interest in someone even if it’s another SWAT Kat. Nothing like keeping it in the family.”

 

Jake was surprised at Feral’s off hand approval. He smiled back shyly, pleased to be acceptable to the fiercely protective Chief Enforcer.

 

“And speaking of my niece, I’ve invited her for dinner. You’re welcome too Jake.” Ulysses said.

 

Caught off guard, Jake blushed. “Ah...I don’t want to impose...” He sputtered.

 

“Nonsense! You’re always welcome and you know it. Give you more time with my niece as well.” Feral said, mildly amused at Jake’s shocked look.

 

“Mommy...mommy...” Zira said excitedly jumping up holding something in her little paws and climbing into her mother’s lap. “Lookee what I did!” She said showing her mother the Lego figure she’d made.

 

“That looks great, lovey. Why don’t you make some more?” Feral said indulgently. His daughter grinned a large gap toothed smile and slide off her mom’s lap back to the floor. Chance smiled adoringly down at his daughter.

 

Jake felt envious when he saw those looks on Feral and his partner. They were so very happy and their daughter was a delight. He hoped one day very soon he would know this kind of happiness too.

 

Dimension Two...some weeks after the disastrous boat trip...

 

Everything had gone well and all the items up for auction had gone for better than the planners hoped. A substantial amount of money had been made. Jaren was in a good mood as he meandered from table to table greeting everyone for a few minutes before moving on to the next. Soon he’d finished his required host duties and Kats were leaving their tables to gather in groups here and there to talk, make business connections and hopeful matches for mating age kittens. In an alcove a band began to play and some of the guests made for the dance floor.

 

After politely putting up with the attentions of several prospective husband seekers, Jaren was able to slip away at last. His boyfriend had already escaped through the french doors leading to the elaborate gardens at the rear of the mansion.

 

He was amused by the she-kat hopefuls fluttering around him. He hadn’t made it a secret that he was seeing someone but the females blindly failed to see or simply refused to accept that there was anything more than friendship between the handsome Chief Enforcer and himself. ‘Well it will be their own fault if they are shocked later when he made Feral his mate.’ He snickered to himself.

 

He stepped through the doors and walked casually down the broad steps to the fountain at the bottom and looked around. It took him some time to find his quarry. After checking the gardens he’d gone around the side of the house to where the land dropped off to the bay. Standing in the shadow of the trees lining the cliff he finally spotted the big male.

 

He quietly strolled up to the figure, his steps muffled by the deep, thick lawn.

 

“I thought I’d find you here!” He said quietly, warning the tom of his approach.

 

The broad back tensed alertly then relaxed. Jaren mentally congratulated himself for not giving into the romantic notion of surprising the powerful tom. Those reflexes were what kept the Chief Enforcer alive all these years.

 

“You’ve always hated these affairs even though they are important to your career.” Jaren tsked softly coming to stand by Ulysses Feral.

 

Feral grunted, “A necessary evil.”

 

“True and a successful one it was tonight.” Jaren chuckled.

 

“Yes, thank you. The Enforcer Widows and Orphans Fund will be very appreciative.” Feral nodded agreeable. “Won’t your guests be hunting you?” He asked sardonically.

 

“Oh yes. All those husband hunting daughters of the wealthy and well placed.” Jaren snorted. “I think I needed the escape more than you.

 

Feral just laughed softly. The sound tightening things lower down in Jaren’s body. He moved closer and placed an arm around the dark tom’s waist.

 

“I’d rather you to those over-scented, conniving she-kats inside.” He rumbled pressing his face to Uly’s and nuzzling his face fur.

 

Feral sucked in his breath and shivered at the contact. ‘Kat’s Alive! Jaren makes me feel so hot with just a touch.’ He thought giddily. Turning his face toward the silver tom’s he initiated a kiss that was hotly returned. Their mouths fused with intense desire, arms sliding around shoulders and waists, bodies swaying together to some inner music.

 

Jaren groaned at Uly’s responsiveness. Perhaps this time there would be no hesitation. He knew Ulysses wasn’t in heat now. The silver tom had every intention of finally bedding his dark furred boyfriend this night. He would not be denied again.

 

Dimension One...

 

It had been a fairly eventful day what with Pastmaster creating havoc again and, on the heels of his dismissal from the city, Hard Drive decided it would be an excellent time to slip into Enforcer Headquarters and shut down their main computer core. The subsequent mess gave Felina an aching head. Her uncle was fairly spitting with fury but when he calmed, he set her to do some digging into just what was going on in the city. She uncovered a few things but nothing that could be linked together.

 

Now was the time to contact someone who might be able to find that link. She walked into her apartment, tired and hungry. Stripping her clothes off and putting on more comfortable jeans and pullover tee she went to her kitchen to make something to eat. She checked her fridge and sighed. She seriously needed to do some shopping. Shutting the door she reached for the phone and placed an order, then paused and doubled it. She went back out into her living room and grabbed her enforcer radio.

 

“This is Lt. Feral, I want an all call out for the SWAT Kats. Send this message, ‘SWAT Kats respond to call from Lt. Feral, off duty’ end message. Got that?” She demanded.

 

“Yes ma’am. Sending now. Dispatch out!” Came the quick response.

 

Satisfied, Felina shut off her radio and waited for a call from the masked pair. She retrieved her briefcase and began to lay out the information she'd retrieved earlier on her coffee table. Before she could begin to review it again her phone rang.

 

“Hello?” She said.

 

“T-Bone here Lieutenant. Something you needed?” The tabby tom asked in concern.

 

“Yes, T-Bone but it’s your partner I need to see. I have something I want to discuss with him. Is he available?” She asked mildly.

 

“Ah! Well he’s not here at the moment and I was leaving for home. I’ll relay your message and you should hear from him shortly. Anything specific you want me to tell him?” T-Bone asked curiously.

 

“No, just tell him it’s about what we discussed before and thanks T-Bone.” She said warmly.

 

“Sure, no problem! I’ll tell him. Have a good night, Lieutenant.” T-Bone said with a hint of disappointment that she wouldn’t tell him as he hung up.

 

“You too!” She said hanging up as well.

 

She returned to her paperwork spread out on the table. Some fifteen minutes later there was a knock at her door. Opening it she saw the delivery Kat with her dinner. Paying him, she shut the door and took her meal to the kitchen to serve it up. She’d just finished and was heading back to the living room when there came another knock on her door.

 

Frowning, she put down her dishes on the coffee table and went to answer it. Standing there, looking concerned was Razor.

 

“Hi Felina, you wanted to see me?” He asked studying her.

 

“Yeah I did but I thought you would call first.” She said pleasantly surprised as she gestured for him to come in.

 

He walked past her into the living room as he said, “Well, T-Bone caught me heading home so I simply changed directions and came here instead. Thought it would save time.”

 

“I appreciate that since I was going to ask you to come over. I just ordered dinner for two. How about I serve you up your share then I can discuss what I asked you here for.” She said heading for the kitchen.

 

“Sounds good!” He agreed with a smile and followed her to her tiny kitchen. He stood in the doorway watching her as she served up some potatoes, ribs and corn. She turned and retrieved the soda the delivery Kat had brought as well.

 

“Here you go!” She said handing his food to him.

 

“Hmm, looks great.” He said turning around and going to the coffee table. She followed with some napkins and sat down beside him.

 

They ate companionably for several minutes before Felina brought up the subject she needed to discuss with him.

 

“I’ve gotten some more data on the crime wave over the past month. There is some interesting tidbits but none of it hangs together in any kind of pattern I can discern so I thought I’d bounce the info off you for a fresh angle.” She said reaching for her soda and taking a large swallow.

 

“Hmm, well let me see what you’ve got so far.” Razor said wiping his paws off and reaching for the file she held out to him.

 

For the next few minutes as she ate her meal, she watched the cinnamon tom read over the data carefully, a frown starting to form on his face. Finally, he set the file down on the table then finished his meal, his face had an introspective look on it. Felina suspected he was letting his mind work on the info so she didn’t interrupt with small talk and finished her soda quietly.

 

“Well there is definitely a pattern. It almost appears someone is masterminding things in the background but I’m not certain who. If I had to make a guess, Dark Kat would get my vote except he’s still in jail right now...or is he?” Razor asked glancing at Felina.

 

Frowning, she said, “Last I heard he was.” Then she sighed, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to check. Hang on a sec.” She told him getting up and using her cell. She snapped at someone on the phone then hung up. “He’s escaped again. Just once I wish we could make a prison that would hold that creep.” She snarled unhappily returning to the couch.

 

“Yeah, you know we really should figure out how he made that Megaforce Bubble. It let’s things in but not out. It might succeed in keeping him locked up longer than just a few weeks.” Razor grunted in annoyance. “Well, I guess that firms up my guess that Dark Kat is planning something big.” He sighed in resignation.

 

“Crud! We do not need this right now! We’re waiting for a new line of jets to leave the production line but they won’t be ready for at least another couple of months. We’re stretched a little thin right now from high losses caused by all the increased crime wave.” Felina said unhappily.

 

“And that is exactly part of Dark Kat’ plan. Weaken the city’s defenses and swoop in and take us down without breaking a sweat.” Razor growled. “There has to be a way to prevent him from winning. Let me think about this for a little bit. I know we probably don’t have much time though by all this evidence I can estimate that he won’t make a move for at least another month. I want to get with Professor Hackle. Maybe the two of us can come up with something.” Razor said thoughtfully, his mind already working on the problem.

 

“Sounds like a plan. If I hear anything more, I’ll be sure to forward it on to the Professor so no one will know we’re on to them.” Felina said grimly.

 

“That’ a good idea. I’d better be going, Felina. I’ve got a lot of thinking to do.” Razor said as he rose to leave.

 

“Alright. Thanks for coming over, Razor.” Felina said softly as she walked him to the door. He paused before opening the door to lean closer to her and deposited a gentle kiss. Smiling warmly at him, she watched him walk down the hall to the stairwell and disappear within it.


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Possession

Dimension Two...

 

The kisses got more hot and intense. No way was Jaren going to look too far for a place to take his beloved. He wasn’t giving Ulysses any opportunity to escape him this time. They had been seeing each other steadily for five months and after years of waiting the time was now as far as he was concerned.

 

It was too far to the mansion and a bedroom, fortunately he had a little cabana beside a hot tub not too distant from where they stood. Perfect...now to get him there. Pulling the dark tom closer to him he began to urge Uly to follow him while continuing their mutual kisses and caresses. It took some ten minutes but finally they arrived at the small private oasis hidden in the trees near the cliffs.

 

Feral blinked in surprise at the neat mini-bedroom outdoors. The cabana had nearly all the amenities you could want; a mini bar with fridge, comfortable lounging chairs, a huge circular bed decked out in creamy satin bedding, and a hot tub ready to use outside its door.

 

“Very nice!” He rumbled appreciatively.

 

“Glad you like it, love.” Jaren purred as he got down to the serious business of stripping Uly of his clothes. He pulled the Commander tightly to his own body and began kissing him senseless.

 

Ulysses felt his brain melt and all he could do was groan and rub himself against Jaren sensually. The silver tom’s tongue did wicked things to Ulysses’ mouth, face, and neck while his busy fingers were taking the dark tom’s clothing off. Blearily, Uly realized he should be helping so he began peeling things off Jaren.

 

With only their upper clothes removed, Jaren got down to the serious business of seducing Uly. He deepened their kisses as he cruised his fingers down the dark tom’s back making Uly writhe and shudder. His fingers continued on down until he reached the base of the tail where he began a sensuous caress with claws. Uly groaned loudly and his tail brushed out in reaction.

 

Pleased at this response he walked his finger around the front of Uly’s pants, took a moment to caress the swollen cock pressing firmly against the tom’s pants before moving on to Uly’s clitoris. Using his thumb he pressed firmly and rubbed the seam of the pants hard against the soft folds. Uly pulled his head from Jaren's mouth, his eyes dark with lust as he growled loudly at the madly arousing touch.

 

He pressed his head against Jaren’s neck nuzzling frantically, his heart hammering, his body on fire, he couldn’t help but twitch and writhe against those maddening fingers.

 

“Oh God, Jaren...oooooo...” He panted frantically then clutched Jaren to him in a painfully tight hold as he came, crying out his pleasure as his body exploded.

 

Ulysses hung limply, still shivering with aftershocks, in Jaren’s arms. Growling with lust, Jaren turned his lover and laid him down on the bed. Quickly he divested them both of the rest of their clothing before climbing on top of Uly.

 

Jaren’s weight felt so good. He was still giddy from his orgasm and the silver toms heated body made him hot again. He began a mutually enjoyable body rubbing motion. They rolled and writhed together, kissing and biting each other. The pleasure spiraled higher and higher until neither could take anymore.

 

Jaren rose over his lover, raised Uly’s hips enough to enter properly and eased into him slowly. Ulysses gasped at the incredible sensation as Jaren slowly opened him up.

 

“Oh love...so tight...feels fantastic.” Jaren moaned continuing his slow insertion. He halted when he reached Uly’s barrier. Leaning down he captured his lovers mouth and kissed him hard and savagely at the same time thrusting forward past the barrier.

 

Uly jolted a moment from the pain but then it was gone and only the feeling of fullness remained. Jaren halted when they were fully joined allowing Uly to adjust to his possession.

 

This felt truly amazing, Ulysses had had sex with both males and females as the dominant one in bed but it had never been very satisfactory. Only physical needs being satisfied. He’d always known something vital was missing but had never known what it was. Now he did. There needed to be a deep, abiding attachment with the one he was making love with...not just sex...but love. But more importantly, surrendering himself to Jaren's possession took away the need to always be in charge...the freedom was exhilarating.

 

Jaren growled lustfully as he set a slow pace for Uly to get used to but as the dark tom began pushing against him, wrapping his legs and arms around his body, Jaren picked up the pace. The fire between them was intense. The silver tom had a fierce desire to completely possess his new mate as he pushed them higher and higher egged on by Uly’s increasing cries of joy.

 

“Jaren...yes...harder...deeper...ohhhhh...love.” Uly exclaimed mindlessly, the pleasure completely short circuiting his brain.

 

“Oh yesss baby...so tight...so hot...love you so much...” Jaren groaned giddily.

 

Elsewhere at the party...

 

Muttering irritably to herself, Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs stepped through the french doors to the patio. Looking around she saw small groups of party goers enjoying the evening air, the sun was just going down. Sighing she wandered amongst the groups looking for their host. Mayor Manx had wanted to speak to Jaren about some big project he and another foreign investor were interested in. The problem was no one had seen their host for some time.

 

Well at least it was very beautiful out here so the task wasn’t that onerous. She wandered around the pool area then moved to the woods near the cliffs. With night falling and a full moon already coming up the beauty of the water crashing against the cliffs was breathtaking. Callie stood there for a few minutes enjoying the sight and the quiet of the night before continuing her search.

 

She went along the cliftside following a white rock pathway that led through the trees to a faint light that she could just make out through the trees. As she got closer she saw a large tent like structure near a hot tub. The woods surrounded it and there were clusters of beautiful flowering plants everywhere. It made a gorgeous private hideaway. As she got closer she suddenly heard the sound of moans. Halting, she tilted her ears forward and listened intently.

 

It seemed some enterprising couple had discovered this hideaway already and were actively enjoying it. Blushing a little, Callie prepared to return back the way she’d come when a familiar name being screamed reached her ears. Shocked, she changed her mind and went closer to the structure but stayed hidden in the trees. A roar followed the scream, filling the air.

 

Inside the cabana...

 

“Ahhhhh...Jaren...” Uly screamed as a fiery orgasm raced through him making his toes curl.

 

Jaren roared his triumph to the heavens as Uly clamped down on him sending him soaring. As he collapsed on top of his new mate, his mind was proclaiming...mine at last.

 

Their hearts hammered as they caught their breath. Ulysses felt glorious, his body limp and sated. When he had the strength, he caressed his one and only true love. He was finally at peace with the world and had achieved his goal of ending his loneliness.

 

“I love you madly, you know that Ulysses.” Jaren murmured lovingly.

 

“I love you too, Jaren.” Ulysses said those words for the first time in his adult life, meaning every one of them.

 

Jaren raised his head and smiled joyfully down at his beloved mate...his for all time... and hearing those words said with such heartfelt sincerity made his heart tighten with indescribable happiness. He leaned down and kissed Ulysses tenderly.

 

“Are you alright my love,” He asked softly.

 

“A little sore perhaps, but feeling fantastic, thank you my handsome lover.” Ulysses said huskily then sighed, “Shouldn’t you be returning to your guests.” He asked reluctant to give up this wonderful feeling too soon.

 

“They are fine. There’s plenty of wine, food, and music to entertain them. I have no desire to leave your side as yet my love.” Jaren said warmly nuzzling Uly’s face. Ulysses sighed at his tender ministrations.

 

“How about we go into the hot tub, Uly. It will ease that soreness.” Jaren coaxed with a smile.

 

“Hmmm, sounds prefect.” Ulysses sighed as they climbed off the bed and headed outside.

 

Listening outside, Callie was staggered. Just like most Kats in the social strata she and the two in the tent walked, she had thought the rumors about Feral and Fangmore were nothing more than fanciful thinking on the part of sensational news rags, but now hearing them proclaim their love for one another she realized that the news rags had been absolutely correct. They had been plainly courting each other right under the social elite’s noses.

 

She shook her head in confusion. What on earth had made Jaren consider a male as a mate. He needed an heir to carry on his business empire. As she pondered this new twist, the pair she was spying on were leaving the tent...completely nude. Her mouth dropped open and she blushed. ‘Woah, they were really a hunky pair and so striking.’ She thought getting a little hot herself as she watched silver furred, Jaren and dark brown furred, Ulysses slip into the hot tub.

 

‘Hmm, do you feel better, Uly?” Jaren asked as he held the dark tom in his arms while they floated in the tub.

 

“Ahhh...yess...helps a lot.” Ulysses sighed laying his head on Jaren’s shoulder. “Enough that I find that I want you to do that again.” He murmured wickedly turning around in Jaren’s arms.

 

“Oh you do, do you?” Jaren smirked pulling Uly closer and kissing him passionately.

 

“Hmmm...yes...ahhh...you do that so well...” The dark brown tom groaned as Jaren’s fingers teased his sensitive folds again.

 

Callie was confused, how did they intend to join in that position? She couldn’t look away as Feral groaned louder with pleasure then suddenly reared up a little and settled down again.

 

“Ohhh, Gods that’s intense.” He groaned at the much deeper penetration of Jaren’s cock in this position.

 

“Oh yes it can be, love but in this position you are able to control the depth to what is comfortable for you.” Jaren groaned at the still tight feel of Ulysses sheath.

 

“Ahhh...I see what you mean...” Ulysses panted. His paws were on the tub edge holding on as he lifted himself up and down on Jaren’s hard cock. He leaned back down to kiss his mate’s mouth.

 

He arched his back and Jaren took advantage of it by sucking and nipping Uly’s small breasts. Feral cried out in intense pleasure as Jaren’s attentions pushed him over the edge. Jaren gasped and came as well.

 

Callie blinked in surprise. ‘Well how do you like that! I never would have guessed that Feral was a hermaphrodite and I'm guessing he can breed...amazing. Boy, will there be a lot of disappointed she-kats when this gets out.' Callie thought to herself.

 

Feral collapsed into his lover’s embrace. “Wow! That was great!” He panted breathlessly.

 

“I will never have enough of you my love.” Jaren growled possessively, kissing him again.

 

While the pair was totally wrapped in each other, Callie felt it was time for her to make a strategic retreat. Her mind was swirling with all that she had learned over the past half hour. She quickly navigated the path back through the woods and then over the lawns to the patio once more. She had just stepped in through the french doors when she was hailed.

 

“Ah, Callie. Did you find Jaren?” Mayor Manx asked anxiously.

 

“Ah...um...yes I did Mayor, however, he’s...uh...a bit indisposed at the moment.” She prevaricated since she couldn’t very well tell his honor that his Chief Enforcer and his host were getting it on with each other at that moment.

 

“Indisposed???? This is his party! How can he be indisposed??” Mayor Manx hissed keeping his voice low despite his obvious annoyance.

 

“I’m sorry Mayor Manx but that’s all I can tell you.” Callie insisted firmly.

 

The Mayor grunted with disgust and went to speak with his business associate about the delay in seeing Fangmore. Callie sighed and hoped the pair would reappear before the party was over.

 

Dimension One...

 

The next morning, Felina went to see her uncle. Walking into his office she winced at the sight. Her uncle was having a hard time working at his desk due to his burgeoning belly. He didn’t look comfortable. She was glad he only had two more months before delivery.

 

“Uncle.” She called as she walked up to his desk.

 

He looked up and smiled tirededly. “What can I do for you this morning, Felina.”

 

“Last night, I got with Razor and shared my research on the crime wave. Razor said he's fairly certain Dark Kat is behind it. I checked and the creep has escaped from jail.” Felina said annoyed.

 

“Wonderful! Why can’t we keep that megalomaniac locked up?” Feral asked rhetorically.

 

“Razor said the same thing. He thought that the Megaforce Bubble Dark Kat invented would be more successful in holding onto that creep. Anyway, Razor plans to get with Professor Hackle and come up with some way to defeat Dark Kat.” She told him.

 

“Well, that’s some good news anyway. Guess it’s a waiting game for now.” Feral said heavily. “Thanks for keeping me informed, Felina and good work.”

 

“You’re welcome, Uncle. I’m off on patrol now. Take it easy, you look really wrung out.” Felina said quietly looking at him worriedly.

 

“I will. The pregnancy is just a bit harder this time is all.” Feral said dismissing the concern.

 

Sighing to herself she left him to work.


	6. Chapter 6: D-1, Planning Session; D-2, Mates at Last

Dimension Two...

 

“As much as I am truly enjoying this, there is a party going on and I can’t help but think someone will be attempting to find their host about now.” Feral murmured with his eyes closed, laying in Jaren’s arms in the hot tub. “Besides, I’m getting very water logged.”

 

Jaren chuckled and kissed the top of his mate’s head. Sighing, he said ruefully, “I guess you’re right my love. I really should see what my guests are up to. It’s just so very hard to let go of you. Hmmm, you smell so delicious!” He rumbled hotly pulling Ulysses’ head up and kissing him more deeply.

 

Feral’s toes curled with renewed lust and he groaned. ‘Kat’s alive! May I never walk again!’ He mewed excitedly. Unable to help himself, he swung around, raised up and took Jaren’s hard cock in one complete go as he dropped down on it. Jaren growled and began a quick, punishing pace that brought them both roaring moments later.

 

“Umph...aren’t I the one who said we needed to get out.” Feral groaned some minutes later as he was recovering again.

 

“Yes...” kissing a cheek. “...you did...” kissing the throat “...but you are just too hard to resist...” Jaren said in a lazy, sated way as he continued to lay soft, butterfly kisses on his mate’s body.

 

“Hmmm, if you had your way we would never leave this tub.” Ulysses smirked then sighed again as Jaren kissed his mouth.

 

Long moments passed until Feral sighed regretfully and gently pushed his mate away. With a lazy smile of contentment, he climbed out of the tub. Pouting only a little, Jaren reluctantly followed. The sight of his new mate’s nude body as it walked gracefully, hips swaying (unconsciously behaving female for a few precious moments all unaware) made his heart tighten with lust.

 

Keeping away from his mate’s paws, Feral made for the dryers. Some minutes later he was searching for his clothes and dressing. Soon, paws clasped tightly, they walked unhurriedly back to the party. Reaching the french doors, Feral began to pull free but Jaren was having none of it. He tightened his fingers. Eyes widening in surprise but not protesting, Ulysses stepped through the doors paw in paw with Jaren.

 

It took his high society guests a few moments to register what they were seeing. As the pair moved further into the grand ballroom, a whisper of excitement and shock rushed through like the wind. Tongues were wagging furiously and many looks of dismay, shock, surprise and jealousy swept over them. Jaren ignored it all as he headed for the buffet table. He was famished and he was certain Ulysses was as well. When they reached the well stocked tables only then did Jaren relinquish his mate’s paw.

 

“Thought you might be hungry love. I know I am.” He smirked as he handed Uly a plate.

 

Feral snorted and accepted the plate. “Gee, could that be because you couldn’t keep your paws off me!” Uly retorted softly.

 

Jaren smiled broadly and leaned close to kiss Uly’s cheek in full view of everyone then turned to fill his plate as if it were nothing but a casual gesture when it was anything but to the crowd trying not to stare.

 

Feral felt his face blush a little as he too filled his plate. Jaren led Ulysses toward a circle of tables against one wall. A waiter came to their side immediately and took their drink order. They dug in hungrily ignoring everyone else.

 

Mayor Manx had been in a far corner of the ballroom when Jaren and Feral had come in. The whisper reached him by way of the wife of one of the investors he was having a business talk with.

 

She was a beautiful cream Persian, dressed in the latest fashion. She bustled up to her husband and barely restrained herself as she waited to be acknowledged.

 

“Faren, you just won’t believe what has just occurred. It’s spreading through the room like wildfire.” She said excitedly

 

“Believe what my love.” Faren said indulgently. The other business Kats nodded at her politely.

 

“Why our host has just come back in, from who knows where, holding paws with Commander Feral.” She said, her eyes alight with the news she was imparting. “Not only that but when they went to the banquet table, Jaren kissed Feral on the cheek.”

 

Her mate just gaped at her in shock as did the others standing around her. Mayor Manx was nearly choking on his champagne.

 

“Wwwhat!” He sputtered. “Excuse me all, I need to see about this personally.” He hurried off toward the food tables. Cutting through the crowd anxiously, he finally broke through and saw with his own eyes what all the ruckus was about. Before he could charge over and demand what was going on, Callie who had seen the pair arrive, swiftly cut him off.

 

“Now Mayor Manx, calm yourself.” She warned softly. “Remember he’s the wealthiest and most powerful Kat in the city.”

 

“I haven’t forgotten, Callie. It’s just a shock that’s all and I want to learn more about what’s going on.” Manx huffed then paused a moment as a sudden thought occurred to him. “Just a moment, when you told me Jaren was indisposed, you didn’t by chance say that because you knew something I didn’t?” He asked his eyes starting to snap with anger.

 

“I couldn’t just blurt out that our host and Commander Feral were...ah...enjoying each other’s company, now could I. It’s their business and until they made it public, I had no right saying anything about it.” Callie snapped firmly.

 

Manx reared back a bit at Callie’s defensive and angry posture. “Now, now Callie. I understand perfectly and you are right. Such a thing spoken out of turn, could have caused untold damages to the parties involved. I’m just surprised is all.” He placated her while still looking at the pair that was obviously a couple. Sighing to himself, ‘Now isn’t this a fine mess!’ He thought.

 

Dimension One...

 

After reluctantly leaving Felina’s apartment, Razor thought about going home but then decided this really couldn’t wait. He headed his cyclotron toward the outskirts of town. He knew Professor Hackle stayed up late like most inventors. Razor was the same way.

 

Very quickly, he’d reached the security gate for the Professor’s property. He sat waiting patiently as the security system looked him over then there was a nearly silent click as the gate swung open. He drove away from the main house and down to the main laboratory buildings. Just as he reached a massive rolling door it smoothly opened for him. He drove in a short distance and stopped.

 

Shutting down his engine, he smiled warmly at the elderly inventor who hobbled up to him.

 

“To what do I owe the honor of your visit tonight, my young friend?” Hackle asked a bit surprised but smiling quietly.

 

“Sorry to just drop in Professor, but I knew you would be up. I’ve been given more data to go along with the information I gave you on Turmoil’s new weapon and ship. Looks like Dark Kat is the mastermind behind the present crime wave we’ve been experiencing lately.” Razor said grimly

 

“Ahh, I see! That is distressing news. Well, let us go make ourselves comfortable and talk about it.” Hackle said moving off slowly toward another of his labs. This one held a massive computer, drafting tables, working areas and comfortable chairs. A small kitchen cubby was in one corner and the Professor limped his way to the fridge.

 

“Would you like something to drink, Razor?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, good idea. We’re going to be talking a while. A cold milk would be great.” Razor said.

 

Hackle nodded agreeably and reached in and pulled out two large cans of milk. He limped back to one of the working tables and handed Razor his drink while he sat down in chair at the table. Razor joined him. Sighing he gathered his thoughts as he opened his milk.

 

Over the next hour, Razor brought Professor Hackle up to date with the latest intel they’d acquired and what he’d extrapolated from it.

 

“I’m afraid you are correct about Dark Kat being behind this. It seems to be his favorite way of doing things.” Hackle sighed unhappily. “Such a one track mind he has.”

 

“Yeah, it is that. Actually, that is why he’s never succeeded though he has come to damn close for my tastes of late. For each defeat, he seems to get more and more canny. Unlike some of the other omegas, he learns from his mistakes and his techno skills are on the par with ours. It’s almost like trying to defeat one of us.” Razor mused sourly.

 

“You know, that might not be a bad idea.” Hackle said an inkling of a plan forming in his mind.

 

“Huh?” Razor blinked in confusion.

 

“If we develop ways that could defeat our way of fighting, our method of weapons development then it should help us be able to defeat Dark Kat because as you already said, he has a very similar techno mindset as we do, except for being a megalomaniac that is.” the Professor explained.

 

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea, Professor. Okay I’m game! Let’s put our heads together and come up with something.” Razor said positively. “Let me contact my partner before it gets much later and let him know where he can find me.” Razor said preparing to radio his partner.

 

“Why don’t you plan on staying here for a few days, Razor. It may take us that long to come up with what we need.” Hackle told him.

 

“Okay, you’re probably right.” Razor agreed then managed to reach T-Bone before his friend headed for bed. Over his comm he could hear the complaining cries of the tabby’s daughter. T-Bone distractedly thanked him for letting him know and quickly cut the connection.

 

Razor had to smile at that. “He sounds a bit harried!” Professor Hackle said amused.

 

“Yeah, little Zira can be quite a handful when its bedtime. T-Bone tells me its because of her mom’s pregnancy. Zira is a little jealous and I’m sure she’s worried a little bit about her mom despite how young she is.” Razor said shaking his head.

 

“How is Commander Feral doing? He is getting close is he not?” Hackle asked.

 

“He’s got another two months to go but he’s having a hard time with this one. He’s retaining water quite a bit and he tires real easy.” Razor said with a sigh.

 

“That is not good news. Has Medi said there will be any problems?” Hackle said in concern.

 

“No, though he did tell me privately, that he hoped Feral would deliver early. It’s possible Medi might have to induce early labor because of the stress on the Commander’s body. Medi doesn’t want to do that so he’s been monitoring Feral real close.” Razor said seriously.

 

“I am glad Medi functions well for you. He is my greatest masterpiece. I’ve already completed a production model and forwarded it the Science Academy. It will be a real boon for isolated communities as well as the military.” Professor Hackle said proudly.

 

“Heh! You have a right to be proud, Professor. Medi is indispensable and I’m pleased to have him on hand. Glad you managed to get a model made. Hope those jokers at the academy don’t delay in releasing him for production.” Razor said.

 

“So do I my young friend. So now let’s get down to business. We have some important thinking to do.” the Professor said redirecting their minds back to the business at hand.

 

“You got it.” Razor agreed and began laying out some ideas he had. Soon the two of them were deeply immersed as the night slowly passed toward dawn.

 

Dimension Two...

 

Feral concentrated on his food and ignored the many hostile glances the female of their species were hurtling at him. It was almost like sitting on an anthill. He sighed to himself as he reached for his wine and caught the eye of his new mate. Let them look daggers at him, he didn’t care he’d gotten the prize they all coveted and the heated look in Jaren’s eyes was all worth it.

 

‘I’ve won, I’ve won!’ Sang the phrase in Jaren’s mind with delirious joy. He cared not one wit at the many vicious stares he was getting just the warm look from his beloved mattered.

 

“So what does this mean?” A familiar voice purred questioningly in Callie’s ear.

 

Sighing, Callie turned to the ‘cat ate the canary’ look Ann Gora was giving the new couple. This was going to big news for weeks and Ann was looking at winning the Pulizer Prize with this story.

 

“Well Ann, if you want to know the facts I suggest you ask them what’s happening.” Callie said cautiously.

 

“Meaning you know but aren’t about to put your foot in it.” Ann said in amused understanding of the awkward position the Deputy Mayor was in.

 

“Meaning I’m not giving an opinion on it at all.” Callie smiled not biting at Ann’s bait. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mayor Manx finally making the decision to approach the couple. Wincing inwardly, she quickly hurried to be by his side. She could feel Ann moving smoothly behind her. No way to prevent the press being involved. It was obvious Jaren was being very open and public about he and Feral.


	7. Chapter 7: D-2, Revelation; D-1, The Birth

Dimension Two...

 

Jaren and Ulysses were finished eating and enjoying their wine when Mayor Manx arrived at their table with a small entourage. Feral tensed a bit but relaxed when Jaren touched his paw resting on the table. He smiled warmly and turned with a relaxed look at the Mayor who now stood before them.

 

“Pardon me, Jaren. I hope I’m not interrupting?” Mayor Manx asked politely.

 

“No, we’re finished. Please have a seat Mayor.” Jaren said with a friendly look.

 

Manx took a seat beside Jaren while Callie sat next to Feral. Ann hovered nearby. Manx barely glanced at Feral, still uncomfortable with what their closeness meant.

 

“Ahh...I was looking for you earlier. Mr. Thorson and I were discussing an interesting business venture he was proposing and I wanted your opinion on it. You’ve been a bit hard to locate for a while. Do you think you’ll have a little time now to discuss it?” Manx asked maintaining his practiced politician smile even though he was burning with curiosity like everyone else.

 

“Well if you find Mr. Thorson I might be willing to listen.” Jaren smiled pleasantly making no move to get up.

 

Manx blinked in surprise but recovered quickly and turned to Callie. “Would you go locate Mr. Thorson for me and bring him here, Callie? Thank you!” He signaled a waiter for a drink as Callie got up and left to look for the investor.

 

During this lull, Ann Gora leaped in, smoothly taking Callie’s seat and boldly stared at Jaren.

 

“Mr. Fangmore, I’m sure you know the entire room is buzzing about what your intimate closeness to Commander Feral means, I know I do.” She said getting right to the point. “Unlike them, I believe this is something much more serious than another one of your temporary liaisons.”

 

“Oh...you do heh?” Jaren said smiling like a crocodile. “Well, after years of hopes and dreams, I have finally attained my greatest wish in life.” He said turning his eyes to his mate and saying, “The love of the one I’ve desired, admired and loved for years. Now he is mine and I’m the happiest Kat in Megakat City.” Feral found himself blushing furiously and dropping his eyes in embarrassed warmth at the fervent declaration.

 

Ann raised her eyebrows at the amazing sight of a blushing Chief Enforcer. “Well that does sound serious and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Commander Feral blush before so I’m going to stick my neck out and say that you and he are committed to each other.” She said daring Jaren to deny it.

 

“More than that, Ann. We are lifemated!” Jaren said simply.

 

“Congratulations! That news is going to infuriate all those females that have been praying for a chance at your side. Now you’ve dumped them all for a male. Truly this is going to cause quite the uproar. But I have to ask, how do you intend to beget an heir to inherit your considerable business empire?” Ann asked though she had a suspicion she knew though her peers would think she was mad to even entertain the thought.

 

Feral squirmed uncomfortably, but knew that this question was going to have to be answered otherwise Jaren would be constantly harassed by his stockholders on the subject. His movement caused Jaren to flick his eyes on him. He gave Ulysses an understanding look then turned back to Ann.

 

“Though it isn’t the reason I wanted Ulysses, it was an added bonus that spiced up our romance.” Jaren couldn’t help but chuckle. “My beloved is a very rare hermaphrodite who can breed. So if fate favors us, we will be blessed soon enough with my future heir.” He said taking his mate’s paw and squeezing it gently.

 

She crowed to herself in triumph, she had been right in her assumption. “Well that is good news and another shocking surprise for high society. I don’t envy you the outcry you’re going to have to put with for this but, I personally, am happy for you both. True love is hard to come by and when you are able to find it you grab it with both paws and hold on to it for dear life. I envy you for it.” Ann said genuinely smiling warmly at the two of them.

 

“Why thank you Ann. We appreciate the sentiment. I waited years to be happy and believe me, I have definitely grabbed it with both paws and didn’t let it get away from me this time.” Jaren said smiling broadly then leaning close to Ulysses, who was too choked up to express a word, kissed him on the mouth briefly but firmly.

 

While this was going on, Mayor Manx had been growing more and more uncomfortable. Now that the true state of affairs was out he had to switch gears mentally. Feral was now mated to the most powerful Kat in Megakat City. Loathe as he was to admit it, he had never treated Feral very well but now he would have to watch what he said and how he treated him from now on. His political career depended upon it.

 

He took a big gulp of his wine for courage. “May I also add my congratulations to you both!” He said with an uncomfortable smile.

 

“Thank you, Mayor Manx. Oh! I believe Ms. Briggs has found your Mr. Thorson.” Jaren said as he spotted Callie coming toward them with a brown striped tabby wearing an expensive linen suit of dark blue.

 

Seeing them arrive, Ann quickly and politely vacated her seat. Feral reached behind him for another chair for the stranger and moved his own chair closer to Jaren’s. Callie sat next to Feral again while Thorson sat next to the Mayor. Manx made introductions then very quickly they got down to business.

 

Feral looked around the room since the conversation was of no interest to him and caught Callie staring at him obviously not listening to the business conversation near her either.

 

He leaned close, “Something on your mind, Ms. Briggs?” He asked quietly.

 

She blushed at where her thoughts had been. She had been picturing the pair again at the hot tub. That image was going to stay with her for some time. “Oh...ah...not really Commander. I suspect I missed something. Ann Gora left the table when I arrived so I’m assuming she got what she was after and perhaps you could clue me in on what happened?” She asked him.

 

With a lazy smile, Feral said, “Jaren simply announced our official mated status and that I am capable of breeding an heir. That was the gist of it in a nutshell.”

 

“Ohh...” She couldn’t help blushing again. “Ahh...well let me offer my congratulations as well, Commander. You and he look very happy. I must say that I’m truly glad for you. You’ve always seemed rather alone and unhappy since I’ve known you.” She offered quietly.

 

“Yes, I was but never realized it until that little side trip I made to another dimension. That truly opened my eyes and made me realize I was letting a chance to be happy pass me by. I’ve now corrected that oversight.” He said quietly with a look of contentment. He’d had to tell Briggs about that trip because of the alarm at the Nuclear Power Plant but she agreed to keep it secret and never informed the Mayor about it.

 

“Not many Kats are lucky enough to get a second chance, Commander. So glad you were given that opportunity.” Callie said warmly. Feral returned the smile with an equally warm one of his own.

 

Dimension One...

 

While Razor worked out a defense plan with Professor Hackle, T-Bone had other worries to occupy his time.

 

It was a big concern that Dark Kat had some major offensive planned for the city but, unfortunately, it took a backseat to T-Bone’s current worry. Ulysses was having difficulties with this pregnancy. Medi was concerned about Feral’s rising blood pressure. He was using medications to try and keep it lowered but as of today, it was no longer being affective.

 

Now they were in the medical suite at their hangar while Medi ran some tests on the foetus and rechecked Uly’s blood pressure. Uly was exhausted and was grateful to be off his feet. He’d never been soo wiped out before and he wasn’t really feeling so good either.

 

“I must tell you these readings I’m getting don’t bode well for your pregnancy. Much as I do not want to make this choice, I may have to do a caesarean very soon. The kitten’s readings are holding steady but Commander Feral’s are failing and I cannot find the cause.” Medi told them unhappily.

 

Scared witless, T-Bone said, “If you delivered it now would it survive? It’s soo early!”

 

“It has an eighty percent chance of surviving with immediate and continual care.” Medi told him bluntly. “Commander Feral’s chances of survival is at seventy percent and declining the longer the pregnancy continues.”

 

T-Bone’s jaw dropped in horror. Feral’s face paled and he looked like he was going to faint. The tabby clasped one of his mate’s paws in his own tightly. “I can’t lose you, please Uly let Medi do the surgery now while your chances are still good. The kitten has a chance though not as good as if it could stay within you but I’m not losing you.” He told his mate pleadingly.

 

Closing his eyes, Feral was afraid. He didn’t want to lose his kitten not after carrying it so long but he also didn’t want to die and leave little Zira alone and the love he’d found with Chance. Swallowing hard, he opened his eyes and looked at Medi.

 

“Do it!” He said harshly. “I need to live...for both of them!”

 

“As you wish, sir. I need to prepare things so I need you to try and get as much rest as you can. I’m going to administer fluids to help build up your strength.” Medi said quietly and went about its business preparing for the surgery to come.

 

T-Bone leaned over his mate and rubbed his face trying to find comfort for both of them. “I am soo afraid babe...for both of you!” He whispered in anguish.

 

“So am I.” Ulysses said thickly, fear closing his throat. “You need to go get the kitten’s things and Zira with Clara then contact your partner and Felina. They should be here. I’ll try and get some rest. Go love!” He urged his mate.

 

T-Bone kissed his mate holding back his tears until he could be alone. He quickly left the base. Tears of worry and fear coursed down his face as he piloted the Turbokat by instinct alone. He went to retrieve Felina first.

 

He was fortunate to reach her on her cell phone. After explaining the urgency, she told him to pick her up on the Enforcer flight line. Withing five minutes he was lowering the ramp and Felina boarded quickly. He lifted and headed for home. Landing, he and Felina went to retrieve Clara and Zira. Before leaving again, he used their private line to Hackle’s place to call Razor.

 

In the lab the phone rang stridently jarring the two inventor’s concentration. Hackle hobbled over to the phone.

 

“Professor Hackle.” He answered

 

“Professor, T-Bone! I need Razor asap.” T-Bone said quickly.

 

“Razor, it’s T-Bone. He says its urgent.” Hackle said holding out the phone to Razor.

 

He got up quickly and took the phone from the Professor. “What’s wrong buddy?” He asked in concern.

 

“It’s Uly. His health is declining and Medi says for him to survive the kitten must be delivered now.” T-Bone said hurriedly.

 

“Oh God! T-Bone I’m soo sorry. What do you want me to do?” Razor said anxiously.

 

“Uly wanted everyone there so I’m here at my house picking up Zira and Clara. I’ve already picked up Felina. Rush here fast and we’ll get back to the base. Hurry!” T-Bone said worry thickening his voice.

 

“On my way!” Razor said hanging up the phone. “Professor, it’s Feral. He’s in trouble with the kitten. Medi’s doing a c-section. He wants me to be there.”

 

“Oh my that’s terrible! Wait! Take me as well! I have some medical skills and I might be of help.” The Professor said quickly.

 

“Oh yes! Good idea! Let’s go!” Razor said in relief. Very quickly Razor helped the Professor get on his bike and they were speeding up the road to T-Bone’s home.

 

It only took them ten minutes for Razor to reach the house then ride past to the landing field. T-Bone had the ramp still lowered and he drove his bike up inside. He helped the Professor climb off and get into a seat. He gave Zira a quick tussle of her hair and a nod at Felina before climbing up into his seat above them.

 

Zira squealed as the jet launched quickly into the air. She always enjoyed this part. Felina and the Professor smiled wanly at her cheerfulness then traded concerned looks between them.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were off loading in their hangar. T-Bone and Razor didn’t bother to blindfold their guests simply hustled them quickly across the hangar floor to the elevator and to the medical floor. Zira dashed into the medical suite at the sight of her mom.

 

“Mommy, mommy!” She cried feeling afraid though she wasn’t sure why.

 

“It’s okay honey!” Feral said softly reaching his arms out. T-Bone lifted his daughter up to her mother’s arms. “I’m afraid your little sibling will have to come early. That’s why mommy is here. Don’t worry, I just wanted you to be here too. You are going to go play in daddy’s room until he tells you your little brother or sister is here, okay?” Feral said gently.

 

“Okay mommy! You be okay okay?” Zira said carefully, her little face scrunched up with a serious expression.

 

“Okay. I promise.” Feral murmured getting tireder. T-Bone could see that it was becoming harder for Uly to stay awake.

 

“Okay, squirt, off you go, daddy see you later!” He told Zira as he lifted her off her mother’s bed and gave her a tight hug before handing her over to Clara who took her quickly away.

 

Once the kitten was out everyone’s face turned grim and worried. Medi had returned to the room and was wheeling an isolette for the premie kitten. “Alright we need to prep the area and get the Commander ready for surgery. Good to see you here Professor. I was concerned about doing this alone.”

 

“I’m glad to be of assistance, Medi.” Hackle said quietly. “Please brief me as we prep.”

 

“Of course sir. The rest of you must go into the observation room please.” Medi ordered as he busied himself.

 

Felina, T-Bone and Razor moved into the small observation room as the Professor and Medi sealed the room and sterilized it with special rays. They gently stripped Feral of his clothes and covered him with surgical drapes. Medi gave Feral a saddle block anesthetic. He had modified it so that it would work on Feral’s unique physiology.

 

He would be awake for the procedure and the kitten would not be adversely affected by it. Medi would be the one conducting the actual surgery while the Professor would back up the medical scanners monitoring Feral’s condition during the operation. Medi placed an oxygen mask on Feral’s face to ease him as he was having some difficulties breathing.

 

Some fifteen minutes later they were ready. Medi made the first incision and proceeded carefully and quickly. He reached the uterus without any difficulties and Feral was continuing to hold his own. He cut the bulging sack and out gushed fluids and blood that Medi quickly used a suction tube extended from his robotic body to whisk it away until he could see the kitten laying nestled in its mother’s body. Lifting it out gently, he suction its mouth and nose, cut it’s umbilical cord then handed it to the Professor. Hackle turned to the table beside the bed that had a warming light, cleaning basin and other implements right near by.

 

While Hackle cared for the kitten that hadn’t cried yet, Medi removed the afterbirth and suctioned the uterus. Suddenly bleeding began to increase in the cavity. As fast as Medi suctioned it kept filling up. Because he was a robot, he didn’t panic but he was very concerned. If he didn’t stop this bleeding Feral would simply bleed to death.

 

Searching quickly with his special eyes he finally found the problem. The placenta had torn a small hole in the uterine wall, using a surgical laser he cauterized the wound. As suddenly as it had started it stopped. Relieved, Medi finished the cleanup then sealed the incisions up. He reached for the plasma he had waiting just in case and began infusing it into Feral’s body to help recoup what he’d lost.

 

Feral felt strange when Medi began working in his belly. It felt like he was pulling his shoulders down from the inside. His breathing picked up when he felt strangely cold and everything began to blur and slow. It felt like he was under water. Gradually though, sound began to filter back in and he heard a loud cry heralding his newborn’s living existence. He sighed in relief. He still felt a bit floaty but he was getting warmer and it seemed everything was going to be okay as he listened to his kitten’s cry.

 

When his mate began to bleed profusely, T-Bone had cried out in fear. Both Razor and Felina had to restrain him from trying to get into the room. It had been a terrible moment until Medi had stopped the bleeding. The next problem to catch their attention was the lack of sound where the kitten was. They couldn’t see it for the Professor blocking the view. He seemed to be working frantically.

 

Professor Hackle wished not for the first time, that he was a specialist in newborns. The kitten was so very tiny. He suctioned more fluids out and then applied oxygen. The newborn was a dusky blue. He gently massaged the little body over and over again, praying for a miracle.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to stop even though time was passing without a response then when he felt despair starting to close in on him a faint cry reached his ears. He continued his efforts and he was rewarded with a stronger cry and the kitten’s color began to take on a healthy pink under its dark fur. He sighed with relief.

 

T-Bone felt tears of relief course down his face as he slumped emotionally exhausted against the glass. His kitten and his mate were going to make it. He wouldn’t allow himself to think otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8: D-2, First Night; D-1, Hello Little One

Author’s Note: I made a major blunder with this chapter and the next. This section for Dimension Two should have come later so I’m switching it with chapter 9 where it belongs. Sorry!

 

Dimension Two...

 

By the time the party finally wound down and the guests began to make their way to their expensive cars and limos, there wasn’t a soul that didn’t know that their host had life mated to the Chief Enforcer of the city. The result of this knowledge was already being felt by Jaren from the many hurt, angry, and cold looks he got from most of the female social elite.

 

Jaren could care less, let them all be pissed, he had gotten what he’d desired for years and no one was going to ruin it. Leaving the rest of the farewells in the capable paws of his staff, Jaren went looking for his mate.

 

He found Ulysses standing at the french doors looking out over the patio that was drenched in moonlight.

 

“Hello, love. Ready for bed?” He purred coming up behind his mate and wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Feral glanced over his shoulder and was met with a warm kiss. He sighed and turned in Jaren’s arms. “Is that an invitation?” He rumbled softly.

 

“Yesss...” Jaren whispered hotly pressing a kiss on his mate’s cheek.

 

“You are going to make certain I will be walking funny tomorrow...aren’t you,” he sighed heatedly as Jaren nuzzled his neck and sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Hmmm...most definitely...come on love...the bedroom awaits,” Jaren murmured insistently as he pulled his mate toward the broad staircase.

 

Feral allowed his new mate to lead him up the carpeted stairs and down a short hallway to a set of double doors. Opening it with one paw, keeping the other around his mate, Jaren nearly waltzed them into the room. The bed was huge and hung with privacy draperies.

 

Jaren began pulling Ulysses’ clothes off a piece at a time as he kissed and nibbled his mate senseless.

 

Tonight was going to be wonderful.

 

Dimension One...

 

Feral was in pain but happy. He was alive and so was his new son. The kitten was so very tiny, nearly as small as the little one he’d lost. He was staring at him now in the isolette. His tiny arms waving aimlessly in restless slumber. There were tubes in his umbilical cord and a nasal catheter in his nose. He looked so helpless.

 

“He’s so very tiny!” T-Bone whispered in awe.

 

“I was thinking the same thing. Oh, T-Bone it’s so unfair that he had to come so soon.” Ulysses couldn’t help but say in anguish.

 

“Oh love, it’s not your fault. He’s beautiful and strong, he’ll make it. You’re alive and that is what’s just as important to me.” He soothed and kissed his mate’s exhausted face.

 

“T-Bone’s right Uncle, don’t worry so much about what might have been. Right now is what’s important. You need to rest up and heal. This little guy is going to run your feet off.” Felina said trying to cheer her uncle up. It had scared her badly too have nearly lost him. She was so very relieved this was finally over.

 

“He’s really a cutie buddy.” Razor said smiling as he stared down at the tiny kitten.

 

“I must agree. A beautiful treasure.” Professor Hackle said warmly.

 

“I don’t wish to douse the happy mood but I have an urgent question to ask.” Medi said quietly from behind them all.

 

They turned as one to stare at the medical robot.

 

“What is it Medi?” Professor Hackle asked in concern.

 

“This is the Commander’s third pregnancy. I feel strongly that he should not bear anymore. My scanners show that his uterus has grown very thin. The tear that nearly took his life has a high percentage of reoccuring with another pregnancy. Unlike a female, a hermaphrodite’s uterus simply isn’t as strong.” Medi said seriously.

 

Feral and T-Bone clutched paws in distress at this frightening news. T-Bone looked down at his mate seriously.

 

“Well we never really discussed having kittens before. They just seemed to have happened. I have a son and a daughter, that’s enough, I’m content and I won’t risk your life bearing anymore.” He said firmly.

 

“They were all accidents and I love them more than anything but I have no objection to ending that right here. I hated being pregnant.” Feral agreed in relief. “So what needs to be done to take care of it?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“There are two options. One I tie off the fallopian tubes to prevent conception but they have been known to grow back or an egg escapes and embeds itself in the abdominal wall. A dangerous and life threatening situation. The second option is to removed your female reproductive organs entirely. The only down side of this is more dryness in the vagina for sex but that can be replaced with lubricants applied during that activity. The other problem is a lower estrogen level. It is unknown how that affects hermaphrodites. You will have to be monitored for a couple of years to see if there is any problems.” Medi explained carefully. “The good news is you will no longer have a heat cycle.

 

Feral just blinked in shock. Sterilizing seemed to have some hefty risks of its own. “Uh...well when do I need to make a decision on this?” He finally asked.

 

“During your abdominal surgery would have been the best time but that is impossible now. You need to heal and I don’t want your milk supply disturbed until you’ve completed nursing your newest kit who will need those antibodies you give him to insure his survival. I think six months from now will be sufficient. You will have to refrain from female sexual intercourse during that time however.” Medi told him.

 

“Okay, I’ll be able to give you a decision by then.” Feral said relieved he didn’t have to decide right now. “Thank you, Medi.”

 

“You’re welcome Master Feral.” Medi nodded and left the room.

 

“Well, I think we should leave and let you guys get some much needed rest.” Felina said then turned to Razor. “Would you give me a lift back to headquarters, Razor?”

 

“Sure thing, be happy to. Come on Professor. You and I still have that data to go over and plans to devise.” Razor said as he headed for the door.

 

“Oh, heh! Can I tag along? I want to hear what you guys are cooking up.” Felina said excitedly.

 

“Well we really haven’t come up with anything yet but you’re welcome to add your input if you want, long as you don’t get a glaze in your eyes when we begin to get too technical.” Razor said shrugging his shoulders as he pressed the button for the hangar floor.

 

“Well, if it gets that boring for me, I’ll just leave you two eggheads to it on your own. Not a problem.” Felina said warmly.

 

Back in the medical suite...

 

“Sounds like Razor has some ideas to solve our criminal problem and here I am on my back. What rotten timing.” Feral snorted tirededly.

 

“It can’t be helped, love. Those creeps have been squeezing this city for the past few months. I only hope Razor and the Professor can find a way to stop them before anymore damage occurs and kats are hurt.” T-Bone sighed.

 

A soft mew came from the isolette drawing his parent’s attention. He was thrashing around a bit. T-Bone opened a port and allowed Ulysses to carefully reach in and gently caress their son. His touch brought comfort and their son quieted.

 

“He’s more important love. You concentrate on making him strong and getting yourself well again. The rest will take of itself in due time.” T-Bone said softly leaning over and kissing his mate tenderly.

 

“I don’t really have a choice.” Feral sighed staring at his son. “What should we name him, my love?” He asked.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know.” The tabby said frowning a bit in thought.

 

They stared at the tiny form for many long minutes as they thought of a suitable name.

 

“How about ‘Oliver’” Feral asked tentatively.

 

“Crud no!” T-Bone blurted in disgust.

 

“Well then how about ‘Ethan’.” Feral said with more firmness.

 

“Hmmm, not bad and I suspect that’s the name you want to.” T-Bone said in amusement.

 

“Yes. So he will be called Ethan Furlong-Feral.” Uly said proudly.

 

“Huh! What the heck’s wrong with Feral-Furlong.” T-Bone snorted in mild objection.

 

“Because you can’t give your real name to them that’s why. As it is their real names will only be on documents in our home security box.” Ulysses reminded him.

 

Sigh, “You’re right of course! But when I’ve finally retired from the SWAT Kat persona then they can proclaim who they are.” T-Bone said firmly.

 

“I hope for that time, my love.” He said with heartfelt sincerity to his mate then glanced back at the isolette. “So, hello Ethan welcome to our lives.” Feral said softly to his son.

 

T-Bone just smiled and stared at his son and mate lovingly. ‘What a lucky Kat I am.’ He thought with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9: D-2, Good News; D-1, Visiting Mommy

Dimension Two...

 

Salvage Yard...next morning...

 

“Well, will you look at this?” Chance said in pleased surprise as he tossed the paper down in front of his partner as he was eating his breakfast.

 

“What is it?” Jake asked picking the paper up.

 

“He’s succeeded in catching a mate just as he said he would.” Chance chuckled.

 

Jake read the article and smiled too. “Heh, heh! Yeah he sure did and the wealthiest male in Megakat City to boot!”

 

“He looks real happy too!” Chance added then went silent as a memory drifted across his mind.

 

“Jake?” He said some minutes later.

 

“Hmmm...?” His partner murmured questioningly.

 

“It’s been a little over six months since that weird incident with Feral. How are your plans coming along?” Chance asked thoughtfully sitting down across from his friend.

 

“Well I put out a lot of feelers about how receptive the market for technology outside Megakat City was like. A couple of months ago, I began to get lots of offers. Since then I’ve been sending my inventions and upgrades out to buyers. We are accumulating a tidy sum so far. It will take a couple months more but word will get around about me and I’ll have more orders than I can fill.” Jake said grinning.

 

“Really! That’s great news. So how much have you succeeded in making so far?” Chance asked curious.

 

“Oh, we have around a half mil now.” Jake said casually.

 

Chance’s jaw dropped and he gaped at his partner. Jake smirked at him in amusement then sobered.

 

“That may sound like a lot, buddy but it’s not enough to do what we need to do yet. I’m guessing my double must have stored away at least five mil before he bought the land where their new base was placed and the debt he paid off.” He said seriously.

 

“Still, that’s a tidy sum for just a few months, Jake. Where do you think he put their new base?” The tabby asked musingly as he reached for a piece of bacon.

 

“Well, you know, if my double is that much like me, I would want someplace where no one could sneak up on us and totally defensible. Something like an island would do.” The cinnamon tom said thoughtfully.

 

“Well, there’s certainly a lot of those not far from Megakat Bay.” Chance said smiling.

 

“Yeah, there certainly are. I’ll be looking at them closely soon enough. Just think we may very well be out of here in about a year.” Jake said in excitement.

 

“Oh man, that would be so cool. I can hardly wait. You be sure and let me know what I can do to help make this dream come true.” Chance warned his partner.

 

“Of course, this our future we’re talking about not mine alone.” Jake assured him.

 

“Well until that day, guess we better get to work.” He said sighing regretfully as he got up from the table and headed for the stairs down to the garage.

 

“Spoilsport!” Jake said cheerfully, following his partner.

 

Dimension One...

 

It had been a long night and Felina had left hours ago, when Razor and the Professor finally called a halt to get some much needed rest. They had succeeded in designing a weapon based on Dark Kat’s Mega Beam. It still needed a little bit more tinkering and a test run. When that was completed, they would move to redesigning some of Razor’s weaponry besides some of the unique weapons Hackle had been tinkering with.

 

Yawning fiercely, the two inventors made their way to the main house. Hackle showed Razor to a comfortable guest room and bid his young friend good night or a good morning since it was almost dawn when they went to sleep.

 

Back at the SWAT Kats hidden base, the weak sound of a kitten’s cry woke an exhausted Feral. Carefully rolling to his side, the Commander reached for the latch on the portal to his son’s isolette. Opening it, he carefully reached in and stroked the tiny body. Little Ethan was kicking in agitation. Feral frowned in concern but before he could summon help, Medi came in at that moment.

 

Medi swiftly checked the readouts on the various devices attached to Ethan. It adjusted one or two then handed Feral a breast pump.

 

“Here Commander, I’m sure your breasts are beginning to be painful and Ethan is hungry. He will not be able to eat much so I will store the excess. Let me assist you,” it said gently as it came around the bed and helped raise it so that Feral could sit up and opened his shirt.

 

Feral knew how to use the device having done so with Zira. Medi was right his breasts were full and tender and it was a relief to empty them.

 

Medi took the device and the full container then filled a very small bottle and attached a nipple.

 

It handed the tiny bottle to Feral and set the other aside. Opening the isolette, Medi very gently lifted little Ethan from the bed careful of the tubes and lines and laid the kitten in its mother’s arms.

 

Feral was a little afraid. Ethan was so very tiny and seemed lost in his mother’s powerful arms. Tenderly, he touched the nipple to Ethan’s tiny mouth and coaxed him to suck. It took a bit for the kitten to catch on but soon he was sucking hard on the nipple. It took him ten minutes to drain the bottle and seem satisfied, by then he was very tired.

 

Laying the bottle down, Feral very carefully tapped a finger on his son’s back to burp him. Ethan only bubbled a little. Medi gently took the kitten back from it’s mother and placed him in the isolette once more taking a few minutes to straighten all the medical gear then closing the isolette once more. It lowered the bed for Feral so he could rest.

 

Feral sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers, drifting back to sleep to the sound of the beeps and hums of his son’s medical equipment.

 

A few hours later...

 

“Daddy...Daddy...get up!” An excited little voice shrilled.

 

“Uhmm...” Was the only coherent sound Chance made. Suddenly, he was pummeled by a small body jumping on him. “I’m up!” He growled a little rolling over and causing his daughter to fall to his side.

 

“Come on Daddy. I want to see Mommy an Clara says I hav to wait fo you!” Zira whined.

 

He smiled at her and pulled the small body to him for a hug which she gleefully returned.

 

“Alright, but first we have to have breakfast then we’ll go see Mommy and your new brother Ethan, okay?” Chance told her.

 

“Okay!” She said a little reluctantly.

 

“Good! Now you go back to Clara and get dressed and let Daddy do the same.” He said warmly dropping her to her feet on the floor. She smirked and dashed out.

 

Sighing Chance yawned and shoved the bedding off. He was still tired but knew his daughter wouldn’t leave him alone and he couldn’t blame her. She was worried about her Mom and was excited to see her new sibling. Yawning again he turned on the shower.

 

After a quick wash and dry, he was putting on his shirt when his daughter bounced into the room again.

 

“You slow, Daddy,” she pouted.

 

“Says you!” He snorted as he sat down on the bed and put his shoes on. He watched her in amusement out of the corner of his eye. She was literally bouncing on her feet waiting impatiently for him.

 

“Okay, tiger let’s go get breakfast,” Chance said as he swooped his daughter up into his arms to her squeals of delight.

 

When they were nearly finished with breakfast made by their robot nanny, Clara, Chance took a moment to admonish Zira.

 

“Now listen, honey. Mommy and Ethan are still very tired and need their rest so if they are still asleep when we go into their room I want you to promise to be very quiet and whisper when you talk, can you do that for Daddy?” He asked her seriously.

 

She stared at her Dad’s serious face and solemnly nodded, “Okay, Daddy, I be very quiet!”

 

“That’s my love! Okay, you done eating?...good take your dishes to Clara and wash up real well.” Chance said as he did the same.

 

A few minutes later he was walking to the elevator carrying Zira for the short ride to the medical room.

 

As the door silently opened, they were greeted by the sight of Feral holding little Ethan and feeding him from a tiny bottle.

 

Zira’s eyes widened. “He is the same size as my dolly!” She whispered in surprise as her father came closer to the bed.

 

“Yes he is, sweetie.” Feral said softly. “How’s my favorite kitten, been good for daddy?”

 

“Yes mommy! I wash my hands and everything!” She said keeping her voice soft, her eyes still on her tiny brother.

 

Ethan waved his arms a little as his mother took the empty bottle away and shifted him to burp.

 

Chance reached a careful finger down to caress his son, not able to completely hide his concern about how small and fragile Ethan looked. Ulysses traded the same look with him. Trying to give him an encouraging look, the tabby leaned close and kissed his mate gently on the lips. Before he pulled away, Zira leaned close and kissed her mother’s forehead.

 

Feral gave a gentle smile and a caress to his daughter’s face before Chance straightened back up. “Thank you for visiting us but your brother needs to go back to bed. He tires real easy.” He murmured softly to Zira.

 

At that moment, Medi glided silently into the room and carefully took the kitten from Feral’s arms and placed him in the isolette once more. Zira wiggled her body, requesting to be let down. When he did, she made a beeline for her brother’s isolette. She touched nothing as she peered into the bed with fascination.

 

Chance watched her carefully but she was very careful not to touch anything so he was able to turn his attention to his mate. He leaned down again to hug Uly warmly.

 

“How are you feeling, love?” He whispered.

 

“Very tired and sore,” Uly sighed heavily.

 

“Maybe you’ll be able to go home in a few day,” he said questioningly glancing at Medi.

 

“I wish I could say yes, but it is too early to judge. Master Feral is very weak and requires another blood transfusion in a few hours. Master Ethan will not be able to leave. He will have to stay for at least two months until he gains the weight he needs to help him maintain his body temperature and doesn’t stop breathing. These are common problems of premature kittens. So far he is doing well and has gained an ounce.” Medi said solemnly.

 

Chance sighed. “Well, there’s no help for it. Just take it a day at a time and get better, love. You’ll be home soon,” he said encouragingly.

 

“I know. But its boring and hard to stay on my back side for hours on end.” Ulysses grumbled.

 

“I will bring a TV and DVD in for you, Master Feral, will that help?” Medi offered.

 

“Thanks, yes!” Feral sighed dispiritedly.

 

“I’ll bring a few of your favorite movies, love.” Chance promised.

 

Feral just nodded. Chance turned and gathered up his daughter.

 

“Say bye to momma and Ethan, Zira,” he said.

 

“Bye mommy...bye Ethan...” Zira called out softly.

 

“Bye honey, take care of Daddy.” Feral said smiling at his daughter.

 

“I will mommy. Come home soon!” She pleaded.

 

“I will, love don’t worry. Mommy’s just tired and needs lots of rest.” Feral reassured her.

 

Chance waved and took them out of the medical room. He planned to take her back to their home so that she could play. He had some work to do around the house that he should probably get done while he was on leave from work.


	10. Chapter 10: D-1, Dark Kat Finally Attacks and Fumbles

As Feral regained his strength, he remained at the SWAT Kats base for another week before Medi released him home. It was hard for him to leave Ethan but Zira was anxious for him to be home so with a heavy heart, he watched the island disappear from view as T-Bone flew him to their hidden home. Chance and Jake had given up the secret of their base to Feral because it made no sense any longer as often as the big tom would have to return there to feed his son.

 

But the beauty of his mate’s hidden base held no interest to the depressed new mother.

 

“Aw, come on love, Ethan will be home soon, cheer up!” T-Bone said trying to cajole his mate to be a little more upbeat for their daughter’s sake as he helped Uly out of the jet.

 

Feral smiled wanly at his mate knowing what he was trying to do but not really having a heart for it. “I’m trying love but it hurts to leave him there alone without me.” He said achingly.

 

Sighing in sympathy, T-Bone embraced his mate for a little before they walked to their house. Keeping an arm around Uly’s waist he coaxed him down the path. They had reached the gate when a shriek of joy reached their ears. Dashing out the back door toward them was their little kitten. As soon as Zira was close enough she leaped into her mother’s waiting arms.

 

“Mommy...mommy...you’re home!” She shouted gleefully as she rubbed her face against her mother’s cheek.

 

“Aw, Mommy missed you...how’s my beautiful little star?” Ulysses cooed warmly, hugging his daughter close and licking her face.

 

“I okay now you are here!” She said enjoying her mother’s attention.

 

The trio continued to walk up to the back door and stepped inside. Clara was there waiting patiently.

 

“Would you like some tea Master Feral?” It asked politely.

 

“Yes, thank you Clara. Please bring it to the living room?” Feral sighed as he made his way to the recliner, Chance had gotten him some months ago. His favorite blanket and pillow were still lying on it. T-Bone went around Uly and picked up the blanket and waited till his mate got settled before tossing it over his lower half.

 

“I’m going to change love, anything you need from upstairs?” T-Bone asked as he headed toward the hallway.

 

“No, I’m fine, thanks.” Uly said as he gently shifted his daughter away from his incision. “Don’t kick me in the belly, sweety. Mommy still has his owies there.” Uly warned her.

 

“Ohh, sorry mommy I be careful,” she said solemnly and moved her feet away from her mother’s stomach area, settling into the big tom’s side and arm instead.

 

“That’s my thoughtful little kitten,” Uly said proudly. “So tell me what you’ve been doing while I was away.”

 

Smiling happily, Zira began to ramble on about all the things she’d done with Clara and Daddy. Clara arrived with her tea and Chance came back down to sit on the couch nearby with a warm smile on his face at the beautiful sight. He turned on the TV, sound low, to see if there was anything worthwhile to watch.

 

While Chance’s family settled at home, Jake as Razor was hard at work with Professor Hackle. They had nearly completed all the altered weaponry and had tested the Mega Beam. It worked as hoped. They both prayed they would have enough time to finish their work before Dark Kat began his attack and stopped his game of cat and mouse.

 

Felina, was monitoring that problem at the same time they were feverishly finishing theirs. The reports were becoming more disturbing. Arrests had been made of intermediaries trafficking heavy weaponry to someone but they couldn’t fine the buyer or the actual sellers. The go betweens were constantly being replaced.

 

Felina’s team were becoming progressively more frustrated as they failed to stem the tide of weapons. She knew Dark Kat was the recipient of the shipments. Razor had had no doubts of it from all the clues she had provided him.

 

One week later, her uncle still on convalescence, Dark Kat finally struck.

 

It was a rainy day, the clouds had begun down pouring just an hour earlier making the streets slick and driving treacherous. Out of the dark skies came a slick new style of jet that Turmoil had escaped in months before only there were a small fleet of them heading for Enforcer Headquarters.

 

Feral’s temporary second in command, Major Reystar ordered his severely outgunned squad out led by Felina to meet the threat. He really had no other choice since their new jets were still not finished at Pumadyne.

 

Felina’s squad met the fast moving fleet head and took immediate losses. Lightning flashed luridly as jets fell from the sky.

 

Leaving his mate sleeping and not letting him know he was launching, T-Bone was off in seconds when he received the alarm from Ms. Briggs. He paused at Hackle’s lab to pick up the new weapons the pair had been working on. Working frantically, T-Bone and Razor installed the new stuff then launched for the city.

 

By the time they made the scene, they were greeted by a terrible sight. Nearly all of Felina’s squad had been decimated as well as the chopper squadron. The guns atop Enforcer Headquarters were firing at the fast moving jets with no success. The rain and lightning making things even more hazardous. The attackers had already caused significant damage to the flight line and a good portion of the building. The tower had managed to stay intact though its glass had been shot out and rain was pouring in making the flight controllers jobs even more difficult.

 

Snarling angrily, T-Bone got them into position and Razor began to carve a path with his new weaponry. One of his first effective weapons was a type of missile that would attach itself to the attackers jet skin then eject a highly fast acting acid. Within minutes of contact, the acid would spread and laid the jet bare destroying wires, internal mechanisms, etc. crippling the jet and sending it to the ground.

 

Another missile was sort of like his scrambler one’s only boosted to include extreme high decibels that would shake a jet to pieces.

 

As they were successfully decimating the attackers, another form of enemy appeared. Looking similar to Viper’s acid spitting plantimals these things could spit a combination of acid and napalm-like flames. The things created panic on the streets, destroying the enforcers ground forces. Luckily, Razor had a missile that fired a cold blanket, sort of like liquid hydrogen, unfortunately, he had to corral the beasties so that he could do the most damage in one shot.

 

“Lt. Feral, Razor calling” He shouted over the enforcer frequency.

 

“What! Speak fast!” Felina barked back as she swerved her jet out of harms way.

 

“Listen! I can take out the fire bombing plants. Do what we did when we went after Turmoil’s mini-jets...same stunt!” He ordered.

 

“Roger, same plan...be ready!” Felina acknowledged. Calling the few jets she had left and giving them quick instructions, they rapidly rounded up the plantimals in a tight group. Razor wasted no time firing his missile in the heart of the flying plantimals, freezing them solid. They shattered when they hit the ground.

 

That taken care of they went back to look for more enemies. That’s when Dark Kat made his appearance in his slicker looking Black Widow. It’s force fields were very effective bouncing off the SWAT Kats missiles and the enforcer’s lasers. Expecting this, Razor brought up his specially designed mega beam he and Professor Hackle had developed. It didn’t have to be plugged in to a power source because it had its own tiny nuclear pack fueling it.

 

“Let’s coax him away from the Enforcer building and to that empty field just a mile away, T-Bone,” Razor shouted at his partner through their radios.

 

“If he’ll follow us!” T-Bone said dubiously as he began a teasing dance in front of the Black Widow. At first, the omega only wanted to fire on the helpless and damaged Enforcer building but Razor managed to shake Dark Kats ship with a few of his modified missiles, even if they couldn’t penetrate its shields. That angered the omega and he made for them like Razor hoped.

 

Trying not to make it too obvious that they were leading him somewhere, T-Bone finally drew the Black Widow over the empty field.

 

“Turn around and face him, buddy!” Razor barked setting up his weapon and readying it to fire.

 

“Roger!” T-Bone gritted through clenched teeth as the Turbokat took a shot to one of it wings, shaking the jet hard. He got it turned around until they were facing the rapidly on-coming enemy ship. When it seemed Razor was going to let it plow into them he fired the modified mega beam

 

dead on. It worked like a charm, stopping Dark Kat’s jet dead in the sky enveloping it in the beam.

 

Grinning like a demon, Razor crowed in triumph. “Bingo! Okay T-Bone bring us down slowly.”

 

“Way to go Razor!” T-Bone said happily as he did as instructed.

 

Soon the Turbokat and the Black Widow landed in the field with enforcers quickly circling them. As soon as the enforcers were ready, Razor readied another weapon. He released the mega beam then fired a modified scrambler beam to destroy the ship’s force fields and knock all the occupants out cold.

 

The enforcers entered the ship and took Dark Kat and his prisoners which included Dr. Viper into custody. All in all a very good end at last to the siege of Megakat City.

 

Razor and T-Bone hopped out of their jet and watched as the prisoners were carted away. Felina walked up to them with a relieved smile on her tired face. The rain had finally stopped.

 

“Thanks guys and thank Professor Hackle too. All your hard work paid off!” She complimented them.

 

“Thanks, you did a great job too, Lieutenant!” Razor said shyly.

 

She smiled warmly at him then turned to T-Bone, “How is my uncle doing? Did he know of the attack?”

 

“He was sleeping when the call came in and Zira was napping as well. I left as quick and quiet as I could so hopefully...no... he isn’t aware of what just went down. He’s on the mend but a little depressed because of Ethan staying at the medical room until he’s larger.” T-Bone told her quietly so no one would overhear them.

 

“Ohh...poor Uncle Ulysses. I know it must be hard to leave his kitten everyday. How is Ethan doing now? Gaining weight?” Felina asked gently.

 

“Oh yeah! He’s gained two pounds already and doesn’t need oxygen.” T-Bone said proudly.

 

“That’s terrific news. I should stop by and see Uncle Ulysses and Zira. I might do that this weekend.” She said happily.

 

“He’ll be happy to see you and you can bring him up to date on how much damage was done and how recovery is going before he tries to leave home to find out for himself.” T-Bone said ruefully.

 

“Then I’ll definitely be by sooner. I don’t want him that upset once he hears about this on the news. I don’t envy you when he finds out either.” Felina said with a sigh, shaking her head.

 

T-Bone groaned, “Don’t remind me. Want me to give you a lift, Razor or do you want to go home on a cyclotron?” He turned to ask his partner.

 

“I think I’ll take the bike and head home, buddy.” Razor answered.

 

“Would you be willing to share a victory dinner tonight when I get off work?” Felina asked the shy SWAT Kat.

 

Razor blushed furiously, swallowed hard and found his voice to answer nervously, “Uhh, well thanks, I’d like that.”

 

Smiling widely, Felina said, “Great, about six o’clock, okay?”

 

Razor just nodded. Waving goodbye, she turned on her heel and headed for her jet to return to the mess at headquarters.

 

T-Bone chuckled and punched Razor lightly on the arm. “Way to go buddy! She really digs ya!” He said with a smirk.

 

Razor pulled away from his friend and rubbed his arm. “Yeah, looks like. Well let me get my bike so I can go home. I’ll call the Professor and tell him our new weapons worked perfectly.”

 

“Yeah, they sure did. That is the only thing that will make Uly happy. The rest...” He just shrugged his shoulders, used to dealing with his mate’s temper.

 

“Better you than me!” Razor laughed as he got on his cyclotron and prepared to ride down the ramp. Waving bye to his partner, he put on his helmet and roared off toward his home as T-Bone raised the ramp and lifted the jet into the sky.


	11. Chapter 11: D-1, Razor Gets His Reward

Razor zoomed through the wet streets and constipated traffic for his home near the bay. Finally getting away from the highway, he veered to the less trafficked side street and put on the speed. He was home in minutes, pulling into his hidden mini-base beneath his home.

 

Parking his bike, he put the helmet on the bars and climbed off. Yawning and stretching, he walked across the garage floor for his lab area, halted at a locker to change his clothes then made his way to the hidden stair that led to his kitchen above.

 

He grabbed a milk from his fridge and drank down half of it. Missions like this one made him very thirsty. He snaked a paw out for the phone and hit speed dial for the Professor. After a couple of rings, Professor Hackle picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Professor, Razor here. I just called to let you know our hard work paid off. Dark Kat and Viper are in jail. Thanks for all your help!” He said warmly.

 

“That is wonderful news. Thank you for telling me. Was there much damage from their attack?” Hackle asked.

 

“Enforcer Headquarters is going to need some work...again. The enforcers lost nearly all their alpha squadrons of jets and choppers. That’s going to take time to build back up again. But with those two out of the picture, there should be plenty of time for everyone to recover and rebuild.” Razor said soberly.

 

Hackle sighed, “So much destruction...oh well...so glad things are safe now. Get some rest now my young friend and thank you for the call.”

 

“You’re welcome and that rest goes double for you too, Professor.” Razor rumbled warningly.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make that a priority right now,” the Professor chuckled tirededly then hung up.

 

Pleased at the day’s success, Jake finished his milk and made for his bedroom. A shower would make him feel much better. He even had time for a nap before leaving for Felina’s place.

 

T-Bone flew the Turbokat to his home not far from Hackle’s place. Landing, he hopped down then sent a signal from his glovetrix to secure it. Normally he would send the jet back to its hangar but he knew Uly would insist on going to see Ethan this evening so left the jet nearby.

 

Happy but tired, he headed from the landing field to his home. Entering the house through the kitchen, he said hello to Clara.

 

“Are my mate and Zira up yet?” He asked as he grabbed a milk from the fridge.

 

“Zira is playing in her room and Master Feral is resting in the master bedroom watching TV. He didn’t feel up to coming downstairs.” Clara reported.

 

“Why? Is he okay?” T-Bone asked anxiously.

 

“Yes sir! Do not be concerned. I discreetly checked him with my medi scanner. He’s just sore and lacking the energy yet to do things. That is to be expected from that type of operation.” Clara told him.

 

T-Bone slumped in relief. “Thank you, Clara. When will dinner be ready?” He asked as he finished his milk.

 

“In an hour Master T-Bone,” it said.

 

T-Bone tossed his container in the trash and made his way upstairs. ‘Better get this over with,’ he thought to himself.

 

He slipped quietly by his daughter’s room, not wanting to see her yet. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. His mate was laying against a pile of pillows and watching the TV with heavy eyes which snapped wider as he turned his head to pin T-Bone with an angry look.

 

In an effort to keep Uly calm, he raised his palms, “Wait, let me tell you first before you get all upset.”

 

Feral’s eyes narrowed but he nodded sharply, crossing his arms across his chest. That showed just how pissed his mate was. Sighing to himself, T-Bone began removing his clothes as he told his mate everything that happened in the past few hours. When he finished, he sat on the bed in his boxers and T-shirt.

 

Feral relaxed but still didn’t look happy. All that damage done to his building upset him but he was happy that Dark Kat and Viper were in custody.

 

“Okay, all in all a good mission though Major Reystar has his paws filled to get headquarters repaired. I wish I could be there to manage it. Reystar is a good replacement but doesn’t have what it takes to fight city hall to get the funds for the needed repairs or to push Pumadyne to give us our jets.” He said heavily.

 

“With those two major omegas out of the way, there’s time to get all that done, love. Don’t stress about it so much. Here’s something to cheer you up. Felina asked Jake over for dinner tonight and he accepted. Want to make a bet he doesn’t leave until morning?” He smirked at Uly.

 

Feral snorted, “No bet. We are talking about my niece here.”

 

“Yeah, she doesn’t waste anytime going for what she wants,” Chance chuckled then he leaned close and kissed his mate warmly. “You going to be able to see Ethan, love? Clara says you’re feeling a little exhausted and sore.” He asked in concern.

 

“Yeah, I am...a bit...but I will get up to see my kitten. No way will he go to sleep without seeing me first.” Ulysses said firmly.

 

“Okay, love. I understand. Clara says dinner will be in an hour. You rest up. I’m going to take a shower then go down to play with Zira for a bit.” Chance told his mate, kissing him again and making for the bathroom.

 

Later that evening, Razor drove up to Felina’s apartment. He secured his bike in a hidden alley nearby. He shot his grappling line up to the roof and rappeled up. Using the roof door, he walked down to her top floor apartment near the stairs. Knocking as he kept his eyes watchful for anyone spotting him there.

 

The door popped open quickly, Felina standing to one side to let him in. He stepped into her apartment and could smell dinner.

 

“Your timings good, dinner is ready to eat.” Felina said with a smile.

 

“Great! I’m starving. Thanks for inviting me.” Razor said politely as he followed her to her tiny kitchen.

 

She had set up the leaves to her table to make a bigger space and had it set with her best dinnerware. She really wasn’t much for formal stuff but thought tonight should be special.

 

“Looks nice,” Razor said appreciatively.

 

“Have a seat and I’ll serve up,” Felina told him turning to the kitchen and getting the hot dishes she was keeping warm in the oven.

 

“Need any help?” He offered as he sat down at the table.

 

“Naw, I got it, thanks,” she said as she brought the first of the dishes to the table. In quick order, she had the table set and poured wine into their glasses before sitting down.

 

They served up quietly. As they ate, they talked about the day, Felina told him about the cleanup and how far they’d gotten before she’d left for the day. Dinner was good and soon done. He volunteered to help clean and she let him. They brushed against each other as they worked.

 

Razor felt a shiver of desire for her every time they touched. As they finished up in the kitchen she led him to the living room and turned on the TV. David Litterbin was on.

 

“Hey my favorite show!” He exclaimed happily.

 

She smiled, “Well I don’t usually have time to watch but I do like catching him once and a while.”

 

“Yeah me too,” Razor murmured his eyes glued to the TV.

 

Smirking, she deliberately sat close to him and watched the show as well. She had plans for tonight. Watching a little TV would help him relax and allow their dinner to settle, afterwards ...well...then she would wrap his attention around her.

 

They laughed together when Fuzzy pulled an outrageous trick on Litterbin then the show was over. At that moment, Razor became very aware just how close Felina was sitting. His mouth was suddenly dry and his heart sped up. He could just scent her beginning arousal in the air.

 

She smiled at him as he turned his head toward her. Not giving him any chance to back up, she leaned close, wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her for a kiss.

 

Though he was powerful enough to do so, he didn’t resist and even put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She mewed her happiness at that and deepened the kiss.

 

For many pleasurable moments they kissed. He loved the feel of her body against his own, her mouth was soft and delicious and he just couldn’t stop tasting it. He tapped against her teeth until she opened her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and began to duel with hers. Their rough surfaces rubbed against each other sending sparks of pleasure through each of them.

 

‘Oh yes, this was great!’ He thought deliriously. As his tongue explored her mouth, his paws were exploring her body. Both paws slid down her curves to her pert ass and cupped them. He gave them a squeeze making her moan. He used the fingers of one paw to scritch the base of her tail.

 

She gasped and took a quick breath as her tail brushed out in response to the wonderful shock wave that ran up her spine from his strong fingers.

 

Liking her response, he began a deep massage starting with her buttocks and working up her spine.

 

‘Oh he’s soo good,’ she moaned to herself. Not to be outdone, she let her own fingers explore his hard, well built, compact body. She caressed down his back wishing he was nude right now so that she could feel him truly beneath her fingers...soon...she promised herself.

 

The odor of arousal permeated the air...no mistaking what each wanted tonight. With that firmly planted, Felina began to undress Razor. It was a little difficulty but she managed to undo his weapon’s belt and unzip his G-suit.

 

Razor wasn’t idle, as her fingers made it clear what she intended, he showed his agreement to the plan by undoing her tailored shirt then sliding his paws up her sides to her bra. His nimble fingers undid the hooks freeing her small, pert breasts.

 

Felina had succeeded in stripping Razor to his waist. With one quick pull, she took his T-shirt off revealing his well-built chest. Sighing happily she dug her fingers into his long cinnamon colored fur.

 

He growled at her touch, enjoying it immensely. He leaned down and began to suck the right breast. She arched back and groaned excitedly. Grinning happily, he switched his attention to her left breast while his other paw massaged the one he’d left.

 

She ended up laying back on the couch as he exposed more of her body to his questing fingers and tongue. With one swift pull, he removed her pants and underwear. Fortunately, she hadn’t been wearing shoes. Now completely nude, Razor stared down at her in lustful anticipation. She was glorious. Her dark fur was thick and soft. He ran his paws up and down her body making her ripple with pleasure. Her tail came up and caressed his back letting him know she appreciated what he was doing.

 

Smirking wickedly, Razor lowered his head to her already wet sex. He sniffed and hardened from the delicious odor. He licked her and she gasped then screamed when he probed her with his tongue.

 

What he was doing sent intense jolts of pleasure through her body. Felina was overcome with desire from his tormenting and expert teasing. She wanted desperately to feel him filling her, joining with her but he had other ideas.

 

He continued to torment her. He couldn’t bring himself to stop, she tasted so heavenly and her moans were an exciting symphony to his ears. He could feel her tensing as he continued to lave loving attention to her clitoris.

 

She jolted in shock as an intense orgasm ripped from her. Her body spasmed for several seconds before she went limp and panted.

 

“Wow! That was fantastic!” She panted, staring at his grinning face below her, her eyes still dark with lust. She wished she could see his but his scent told her he was excited too. “I want you!” She breathed hotly as he came up to kiss her again so that she could taste herself.

 

Her fingers reached down and stroked his hard member through his G-suit. He growled hotly. She pushed him off backwards to his back onto the other end of the couch. He looked a bit startled but then leered at her when she reached for his suit and peeled him out of it. His cock springing up to wave at her.

 

Grinning eagerly, Felina leaned down and took his tool into her mouth and sucked. He cried out in shock. She didn’t stop as she pumped him for several minutes before desisting. She could feel him quiver. She pinched him for a second to hold off his climax. He sighed and nodded that he was alright. Looking at him predatorily, she moved up his body then slowly dropped down onto his stiff organ. They groaned together as she took him completely inside herself. She began to move up and down on him. He placed his fingers on her hips feeling her muscles move beneath her fur. She leaned down to kiss him hungrily.

 

As they got more and more heated, the intensity spiraled higher and higher. She tightened around him as her climax fast approached. He groaned and pushed his hips up strongly to meet her every plunge down. As she squeezed him and screamed her climax, he followed her with a roar as he poured his offering within her.

 

They collapsed and panted, their hearts drumming hard. He recovered enough to caress her back gently and nuzzle her face. She sighed and licked his face in return.

 

“That was a spectacular ride.” She murmured happily. “Would you be willing to stay the night with me?” She asked softly, nuzzling his neck.

 

He felt incredible and was perfectly willing to never leave her arms. “If you want me to.” He whispered, kissing her neck.

 

She purred pushing up and off him then holding her paw to him, pulled him to his feet and led the way to her bedroom. The night promised to be unforgettable.


	12. Chapter 12: D-2: Kidnaped and a Hot Mate Rescuer

It took some time for the hoopla of their lifemating to die down. There were plenty of hard feelings among the high society families but there was nothing they could do about it. Feral had to endure countless intrusive reporters in his face wanting to know how life as Fangmore’s mate was like.

 

It took a lot of effort to not arrest the lot of them. Jaren just told him to ignore it like he did when the SWAT Kats bugged him. He merely grunted that this was far more intrusive than that was. Jaren would just chuckle and kiss his mate senseless.

 

Feral had to admit he was really addicted to Jaren’s kisses and the way he made love to him at every opportunity. In the privacy of his thoughts, he would always thank that other Feral who made him take this second chance. He only prayed that his counterpart was still healthy and happy and had delivered his second kitten.

 

That thought always made him feel a little uneasy at times. On one hand he wanted a kitten of his own and on the other, he didn’t feel it was safe to do so. His life was a dangerous one. This was the only area he felt any real conflict. He tried to discuss it with Jaren but his mate wasn’t able to truly understand his dilemna. Jaren did tell one day, though...

 

“My love, if it is fated that we will have a kitten then it will happen. Please stop worrying so much about it. Know that I love you no matter what.” He kissed his mate and the matter was dropped.

 

Another matter troubled him as well, though Jaren was a target because of his wealth and power, he was now in even more danger due to Feral’s enemies. To get revenge on their hated nemesis, kidnaping his mate would be the best choice. What he feared most finally happened some months after their mating.

 

Feral had moved in with Jaren days after their lifemating. He had to get used to all the wealth surrounding him. Sometimes it was overwhelming especially when Jaren felt compelled to give him simple but expensive gifts. His new cell phone was just one of the latest.

 

Jaren’s place of residence and his work were heavily guarded, with the best security money could buy and specially trained security force. Jaren paid his workers well so dishonesty, unhappiness, disloyalty were not things he had to concern himself about. Despite all these precautions and his own ability to protect himself by staying fit and knowing many self defense techniques, Jaren was still surprised and kidnaped.

 

Feral received the ransom note through Ann Gora. She had hurried to Enforcer Headquarters on this sunny day, carrying a cassette she’d received just that morning. Going up to the Commander’s secretary, she demanded to see him.

 

“It’s urgent that I see him. It concerns his mate, Jaren Fangmore!” She said urgently.

 

Feral’s secretary frowned at her but pressed her intercom and asked if the Commander wished to see Ann Gora.

 

He really didn’t but knew better than to just toss her out. She was the best reporter around and though he essentially liked her, he didn’t care to be harassed by her. He reluctantly agreed and told his secretary to let her in.

 

Her heels clacked loudly on his tiled floor as she hurried up to him. Her face was grim. He felt a nervous shiver run up his spine. Something was wrong.

 

“Commander, I received this tape this morning in my mail. I viewed it and was horrified. I rushed straight over here to give it to you which is obviously what she wanted me to do.” Ann said without preamble as she opened her case and retrieved the cassette, handing it to Feral.

 

Eyeing her in concern as he took the cassette and moving to his machine to play it. She waited behind him as he played the recording.

 

Turmoil’s beautiful face flashed onto the screen. She grinned evilly into the camera.

 

“This is a message for Commander Feral. If you wish to see your precious lifemate, Fangmore, alive you will do exactly what I ask of you. Listen closely, I want you to obtain the new mega generator engine that’s been developed at Fangmore Research Center and to turn over T-Bone. You have until noon tomorrow to meet my demands. You will be contacted at that time as to where I want the delivery. Do not think to trick or delay me. Just to make sure you understand how serious I am...” The image moved from Turmoil to a barren room where Jaren was strung up by his paws, naked from the waist up and being whipped by a female officer. The image held for a few minutes on the scene, Jaren’s pain filled face stared grimly into the camera before switching back to Turmoil. “I suggest you hurry, Commander!” The tape ended.

 

Feral couldn’t help but roar in fury and anguish. His fists badly wanted to punch something ...anything but all he could do was stand there heaving for breath and trying to control his temper.

 

“I’m really sorry Commander. I checked to find out when this came in and who brought it but no one had seen anything or anyone unusual. The front desk said it had come in the mail and the carrier was the one they knew well.” Ann said trying to be helpful. She felt deep anger and sorrow for Feral’s pain. She had been one of a handful of Kats who were truly happy about the Feral-Fangmore union.

 

He turned away from the set to look at her. “Thank you! I appreciate your attempts to find where it came from and for getting it to me quickly.”

 

“You’re welcome. I only wish I could have done more.” She murmured.

 

“I know, leave this with me. I’ll have to back track Turmoil’s whereabouts and see if it turns up anything. One more thing, don’t release this information yet. It could put Jaren in even more danger.” He said heavily as he turned back to the machine and popped it out.

 

“I know, Commander. No word of this will get out...only you and I know about it for now. Let me know if there is anything else I can help with,” She offered before taking her leave.

 

“I will, thank you!” Feral rumbled his mind working furiously on what to do next. Ann nodded and left quietly. He went to his desk and summoned one of his special ops teams that handled these things. While he waited for them to appear he put in another special call.

 

An hour later, he was just ending the conference with his team giving them the tape and telling them everything he could of Jaren’s normal habits. The team leader, Major Tam Asordin told him they would pour over the tape hoping to see a location. He promised to stay in touch so that Feral could be in on the capture.

 

As he finished with them, a pair of unusual visitors arrived. Asordin stared in surprise but said nothing as he and his team departed. Feral closed the door behind them and stared at his sometime pains in the tail.

 

“Got your message, Feral. What the heck did you want to see us for?” T-Bone asked, Razor was standing beside him silently.

 

He had made a copy of the tape and now turned it on for the SWAT Kats. They watched silently until the end.

 

“Fuck! She really has it in for me. I’m really sorry your mate got mixed up in this Feral.” T-Bone growled angrily.

 

Feral just grunted, “I have just given the case over to my top special ops team. As much as it makes me grit my teeth, I have to wait and give them a chance to find her hiding place then we take her. I thought, since you are supposed to be part of the deal you would want to be in on any planning to foil her and rescue my mate.”

 

“Yeah, I do! We’d be glad to help any way we can. Just let us know where to be and what you want to do!” T-Bone said firmly. Razor nodded his agreement just as angry.

 

Feral relaxed a bit, he’d hoped that would be their response but couldn’t be certain. “I will keep you informed. Do you have a quicker way for me to contact you? We may have to move swiftly.” He asked.

 

“Sure, here...this is a communicator not just a signaler.” Razor told him handing over a small device.

 

Feral took it and nodded. “Thank you. You’ll understand if I don’t say anything about using you to my enforcers except for the special ops team.” Feral told him.

 

“Yeah, we know how they work and it would only cause trouble if your other officers learned of our part so I have no problems with that arrangement.” T-Bone agreed.

 

“Good, you’ll be hearing from me.” Feral said ending the meeting. The SWAT Kats nodded and left quickly. He stared out the window as the Turbokat lifted smoothly from the flight line and rapidly disappeared.

 

It took a nerve-racking eight hours before they got a line on Turmoil’s current hideout and another four hours before they could sneak up and catch her off guard.

 

Discovering her hideout to be a defunct military flight tower, it took them some time to carefully sneak up to the location. The tower was in the middle of a barren field with a hundred percent view of the whole area from the tower’s windows. They had to wait until nightfall when their chances would be better. Unfortunately, Turmoil had planned for night time security by installing infrared lights. The team had detected them in time before someone tripped them by accident.

 

It was Razor who suggested the best way to get in. “I know you don’t like it but there really isn’t much time to do anything else. Let T-Bone and I go in. She’ll be expecting us anyway. While we stir things up, as usual, and try to get to her you will slip in and find Fangmore.” He said grimly.

 

Major Asordin didn’t like this much. “Since you know, she’ll be expecting you, that means she’ll have a trap ready for you.” He said flatly.

 

“Yeah, I know she will but she may not have prepared for a small strike force from Feral. He usually brings out the big guns, tanks, choppers, etc. so she won’t be expecting him to do this. We’ll stick our necks out and spring the trap so that you will have a better chance of getting in. We hope you’ll rescue us as well.” Razor said in grim humor.

 

“Sounds like the best plan that will work. Alright, we’ll wait until we hear all hell breaking loose then rush in.” Asordin said coming to a decision.

 

Feral just stood by and listened and waited. For this mission, Major Asordin was in charge. He would just provide another body as they rushed the facility. He shifted uneasily as they waited for the SWAT Kats to slip in. He felt prickly, angry, afraid for his mate, and unusually warm. It made him want to strip his clothes off. He had to ruthlessly squash that urge and focus on the task at hand.

 

Not many minutes later a loud commotion was heard near the tower and soon Turmoil’s soldiers could be seen rushing out to a spot to the left of the tower doors. Asordin safely assumed that the SWAT Kats had triggered the trap and were now giving battle. This was confirmed when a small explosion lit the area for a moment and they could see the pair being overwhelmed but still fighting.

 

Asordin signaled his team to quickly rush to the far side of the tower as planned to another smaller entrance. They reached it without being observed and slipped in. There was a narrow hallway that ended in a set of stairs going up. There was nothing and no one here so they went up the stairs swiftly.

 

They searched on their way up to the tower, took out the few officers in the tower, went down the other exit, took out the rest of her soldiers and ended up back at the ground level where the altercation was occurring. As they reached the ground again, Feral called in his enforcers.

 

When they reached the double doors, his enforcers were running up and arresting Turmoil’s army but there was no sign of Jaren. Before Feral could wring an answer from Turmoil, the SWAT Kats, who had been released by Asordin’s team quickly pulled him aside.

 

“She told us where Fangmore is, bring some of your troops and let’s go to where her airship is hiding.” T-Bone said urgently.

 

Feral signaled Asordin and a small group of his enforcers including Steele to join him. They ran across the field to the Turbokat. Razor had the ramp down and had everyone get aboard. Soon they were streaking across the sky toward the location where Turmoil’s airship waited for their Captain to return.

 

In very little time they reached the coordinates where Turmoil’s lightly manned, airship was holding position. Razor had T-Bone buzz the airship so that he could take out their aircraft guns. Making short work of that they quickly landed on the air strip nearest the hangar doors.

 

Feral’s team poured from the rear and rushed into the hangar, they were able to overwhelm the force on the air ship quickly after a small fierce battle and found out where Fangmore was being held.

 

Lead by T-Bone they rushed to the cell block and found the one Fangmore was locked in. Using his laser, Razor destroyed the lock.

 

Feral pushed past them and into the cell. Jaren was standing there in surprise as his mate burst in. As soon as they fell into each other’s arms, a problem Feral had been pushing aside suddenly pushed itself forward and would not be denied.

 

Almost mad with desire, Feral found himself desperately rubbing against his mate, a trembling call of urgency escaping his lips. All the males nearby froze and stared at their commander in shock.

 

It was T-Bone who sniffed the air to confirm what the call had meant. He gasped, turned and unceremoniously, shoved the other enforcers back out the door, shutting it in their stunned faces.

 

Jaren, meanwhile, was utterly glad to see his love but was confused by Ulysses inexplicable behavior. Uly was rubbing his body against his, biting and licking his face urgently and making that familiar cry all toms recognized but sounded strange coming from a male throat. Jaren’s eyes widened in shock as his body reacted to the intense pheromones pouring from his mate’s fur.

 

“Oh God, you’re in heat. Oh love this is an impossible time for this,” He said trying to get his mate’s attention but not having any luck.

 

“Don’t think you’re going to convince him to stop. He’s practically out of his mind. That’s got to be some mega heat cycle he’s got going there.” T-Bone said tightly keeping himself close to the door.

 

“I’ll say, crud it’s strong!” Razor said, wincing, the scent was overwhelming in the small room. He quickly moved back toward the door to stand near T-Bone.

 

“This isn’t the best situation to do this and I certainly don’t want to do it in my former prison.” Jaren objected, still trying to keep his mate at bay.

 

“Well, unfortunately, it looks like he’s not going to be able to wait, so we will guard the door for you.” T-Bone said, hastily grabbing the door knob past Razor just as Feral gave another urgent cry.

 

Razor was hot on T-Bone’s heels as they both rushed out the door quickly. Lt. Commander Steele was not happy about not being allowed to see the freed prisoner nor about the Commander being locked inside the room.

 

“What do you mean the Commander is indisposed? What has that to do with the prisoner?” Steele said through gritted teeth, confused and furious.

 

“Look, it’s a situation he doesn’t want you involved in so cool your heels. You’re not getting by us and don’t be getting any ideas about rushing us. Feral will chew you a new ass if you walk in there, trust me.” T-Bone growled with a smirking smile as he and Razor guarded the door.

 

“I’d listen to them if I were you, sir. The Commander would be real unhappy if anyone tried to mess with him right this minute.” Major Asordin said backing up the SWAT Kats. He had scented and heard the mating cry and knew Feral would be real upset later when he was able to think again. The least they could do was to protect his reputation the best they could.

 

Snarling to himself but not willing to suffer Feral’s temper, Steele backed down. He ordered his enforcers to round up Turmoil’s minions and secure the airship. The SWAT Kats could hear him order a return to Megakat Airport as the annoying second in command disappeared around the far corner.

 

Major Asordin started to say something when a muffled cry pierced the door making them glance at it and roll their eyes. “I’ll take my team and wait by the Turbokat. We’re done here anyway. Thanks for being watchers,” He said, hiding a smirk. The SWAT Kats nodded and gave a grim half smirk back as they took up their guard duties.

 

Inside the cell...

 

Ulysses felt on fire, an intense urge was driving him on. His fingers were desperately undressing Jaren. He needed the pulsing ache between his legs filled now!

 

Jaren was stunned by Uly’s amorous demands but felt the pull from his mate’s pheromones. He hurriedly helped his trembling mate undress them both. Very quickly they were stripped and falling to the cot.

 

Ulysses kissed Jaren desperately. His silver mate rubbed his sides in soothing motions trying to slow him down but he was to overwhelm by the urgency in his body. He reached down and stroked Jaren’s cock, bringing to full hardness and without much finesse, dropped down on it and rode his mate hard.

 

They roared to climax swiftly but barely paused when Ulysses began again to rock and kiss Jaren frantically. For an hour the cycle would be repeated. At times, Jaren would take the dominate position. He would shove Uly face first into the mattress, grab his scruff and plunge into his mate’s hot channel, thrusting hard and fast. Finally, he was able to slow his mate down and take a more leisurely tour of his mate’s overheated body...caressing his sides making Uly writhe in pleasure and beg for him to take him fast but Jaren would resist and lick and torment his mate. He would deep kiss then lick a path down the dark brown fur to his nipples, taking time to suck and nip each one before moving down to the wet and dripping clitoris and tonguing the offering as if it were honey to be savored. Uly shrieked in mindless pleasure and clawed his mate’s shoulders. Jaren reared up and took his mate once more.

 

Two hours later, Jaren woke feeling stiff and sore. He had scratches and bites all over his back and shoulders a testament to Uly’s urgency to mate. His back would take a while to heal especially from the whip marks from Turmoil’s torture. He carefully untangled himself from the big tom’s embrace and got dressed.

 

Uly stirred and moaned. Some of the urgency had eased and he could think again. He blinked up at his fully dressed mate.

 

“Hi love, you better stir yourself and get dressed.” Jaren murmured but didn’t get too close. He knew Uly was still in heat but they needed to get home to finish.

 

“Uh yeah!” Ulysses said looking around himself in confusion. As he stood and felt how sore he was he suddenly remembered where he was and his face got beet red.

 

“It’s alright! No one knows about what happened here except the SWAT Kats.” Jaren reassured him.

 

That didn’t make it better in his mind but Feral quickly redressed. They opened the door and there were the SWAT Kats guarding it and his second-in-command standing impatiently further down the hall. He felt his face blushing furiously. He was glad he was soo dark furred that it wasn’t that noticeable down the hall but the SWAT Kats saw it.

 

T-Bone leaned close to Feral. “So, going to be a mom in a few months, eh?” He said softly with a smirk.

 

If he could get any redder, he would have at that blunt observation. “I...Thank you for ensuring our privacy.” Was all Feral could say.

 

“Heh! You’re welcome!” T-Bone snickered softly.

 

Pushing past the pair Feral led the way down the hall to Steele. “Report!” He barked to forestall any embarrassing questions from his second.

 

Steele went to attention and told Feral what had been happening in the last two hours.

 

T-Bone and Razor followed behind in amused mirth. They pushed on past the enforcers and went to their jet. Major Asordin and his team had already left since the airship was now parked on the flight line at Megakat International Airport. They hopped into their jet and went home.

 

Seeing them leave as he and his group left the airship, Feral couldn’t help thinking how much had changed since that trip into another dimension. He still couldn’t get over the SWAT Kats protecting his privacy like that. He was still embarrassed by it and, unfortunately, still heated for Jaren who wisely kept his distance from his mate and waited patiently for them to depart to finish what they had started.


	13. Chapter 13: D-2, "I'm Pregnant!"; D-1, Ethan Goes Home

Dimension Two...

 

True to T-Bone’s prediction, Feral began to feel odd some two months after that wild mating in Turmoil’s airship. He didn’t tell Jaren until he had it checked out first. He went to see his Chief Surgeon for the Enforcers.

 

Dr. Mewser took his blood and urine then did a quick exam.

 

“Well, Commander the signs are there. Let me go see if your labs are done yet. You can get dressed.” He told the Commander as he stepped out of the room for a few minutes. Feral sighed and took off the exam gown and quickly put his uniform back on. By the time he was through, Dr. Mewser had returned.

 

“Congratulations, sir, it’s positive. You’re going to have to find a ob/gyn that specializes in hermaphrodite males.” He told him.

 

“If I know my mate, he will have already found one for me.” Feral said sighing again.

 

Mewser smiled a little at that. “I’m sure that’s true. You are now removed from combat duty, sir.” He said formally, not surprised when his Commander scowled at him. “Sorry, those are the rules sir.”

 

“I know but I don’t have to like it.” Feral grumbled as he put on his coat and left. Mewser wisely didn’t respond to that.

 

As they were laying in bed that night after having made love, Feral reluctantly told his mate, “I hope you have found a qualified ob/gyn specialist for me, Jaren. Apparently, I’m going to need one.”

 

Jaren pulled his head back from its current place next to Feral’s neck to look at him speechlessly.

 

“You’re pregnant?!!” He finally blurted out, his face transforming from shock to joy.

 

“Yes! Dr. Mewser confirmed it this morning.” Feral sighed, still trying to accept the news himself. Jaren noticed his reticence.

 

“Still having some doubts, Love?” He asked softly, nuzzling Uly’s cheek comfortingly.

 

“A few though they hardly matter now since I am pregnant. On one hand, I’m thrilled and on the other hand I’m scared to death,” he admitted softly.

 

“Oh love, that’s natural. I would have been very surprised if you weren’t.” Jaren said soothingly. “And in answer to your earlier question, yes I have a specialist for you and I will call him first thing in the morning to set you up an appointment. I will be right there with you because I have questions too.”

 

“Okay, that works for me,” he sighed and cuddled closer to his mate. Jaren kissed him warmly and wrapped himself around his mate. His mind couldn’t sleep though as he thought with joy about being a father.

 

Dimension One...

 

Things were peaceful for several months after Dark Kat and Viper were jailed. Using the mega beam insured they stayed in jail as well.

 

Little Ethan had grown by leaps and bounds over the two months he spent in the SWAT Kats medical center. Today was the day he would be coming home.

 

Chance and Uly thought they would surprise Zira by going to get Ethan by themselves and placing him in his basinet that was waiting for him in his parent’s room then letting little Zira see him there...home at last.

 

Feral had returned to work only a month earlier. His recovery had been stalled by a serious viral infection he caught from Zira. He had to spend a week in the medical center and was too miserable to complain about it.

 

After weighing all the options, Feral decided to go with his tubes being cauterized rather than a whole hysterectomy. Although it might have been nice to lose his heat cycle, Chance had commented that he really liked the sex when Uly was in heat...it was far more intense. Feral admitted that was true so was willing to retain that part of his female half. The procedure would be done when he stopped nursing Ethan. Until then they engaged in male to male sex instead.

 

He readily admitted he was barely able to sit still in Razor’s seat in the Turbokat when they flew to the SWAT Kats base. T-Bone was just as anxious and flew them more rapidly than was strictly necessary to get them there quicker.

 

The jet had barely shut down before they were climbing down and crossing the hangar floor in haste. T-Bone was carrying the kitten carrier and Feral had a new soft blanket to use for the trip home. When the elevator opened to the medical floor, Ulysses moved forward quickly to Ethan’s medical bed. Medi had already removed all the medical equipment and Ethan was awake and waving his arms and legs around. Uly smiled with warmth at him as he lifted him from the bed.

 

“How’s my little one, Mommy’s come to take you home,” he cooed joyfully. T-Bone leaned over Uly’s shoulder and smiled down at his son. “Hello, Ethan, daddy’s here!” He sang out.

 

The kitten looked good, strong and healthy though still on the small side from his early birth. He had gold colored fur like his father, with bold stripes much darker than T-Bone’s, a mop of black hair from his mom and brilliant green eyes like his dad. He gargled his pleasure at being held as they hugged him then placed him in his carrier.

 

Medi came forward where he’d been standing waiting until the parents had greeted their son.

 

“He is doing very well. There are no special care things you need to do. He will need his vaccinations in about another two months.” It told them.

 

“Thank you for all the care you’ve given my son, Medi.” T-Bone said gratefully. Feral nodded in agreement as they took their leave.

 

At the Turbokat, T-Bone helped his mate get aboard with Ethan securing them in their seats. In very little time they were on their way home. It took only fifteen minutes before T-Bone was lowering the jet for a landing. He quickly off loaded his precious cargo then sent the jet back to its hangar while they walked to their house.

 

Zira wasn’t in sight when they entered through the kitchen. They walked on around through the living room then went on up to their master bedroom. Setting the carrier on the bed, Feral unstrapped their son and picked him up. Ethan cooed and smiled at his mother. Uly melted at the sight. It was soo good to have him home.

 

He sat on the bed and held Ethan, unwilling to put him down as yet. T-Bone changed his clothes and became Chance. He came close and gently caressed his son’s face.

 

“I’ll go get Zira,” He told Uly and went downstairs. When he opened his daughters room, he saw her and Clara playing with legos on the floor. When Zira saw her father she gave a cry of welcome and jumped up to hug his legs.

 

“Ethan is here, Zira. Come up and see him,” Chance said grinning.

 

“Oh goody, beat you there daddy!” She shouted with glee as she tore away and ran up the stairs.

 

Chance laughed as he hurried to catch up to her. Stepping into the bedroom he saw Zira touching her brother’s tiny fingers in hers. Smiling happily, Chance went to sit behind Uly and watched both his kittens. Ethan stared fuzzily at his sibling and cooed. As he watched them, he had a warm feeling of love and contentment run through him. He had a family and he couldn’t be happier and he could see in Uly’s eyes the same contentment.

 

Razor was just learning that feeling for himself as he and Felina began a tentative relationship. They saw each other as often as duty would allow and grew closer as time passed. She still didn’t know who he really was but Razor thought he might tell her very soon if they continue on the way they were. It felt wonderful to have someone of his own to love and cherish.

 

Dimension Two...

 

As pregnancies went, this one was going fairly well. No complications had appeared and Feral really hadn’t gotten too large or too uncomfortable with it. That helped lessen some of his fear.

 

The only problem that spoiled it for him was the constant hounding by the press. His being pregnant not too long after being mated to Jaren had made big news. High society was still miffed at Jaren.

 

As he began to show, he started to get some mild flack from his peers and weird looks from his enforcers. The reaction he got from the bigger of the two SWAT Kats had surprised him though.

 

He had gone on ride-along to monitor a tense hostage situation at a bank robbery that had gone wrong. It was a very tense situation that ended quickly when the SWAT Kats slipped in unseen and gassed the criminals. He was pissed that they had gotten involved in a purely police action and T-Bone was pissed at him for being at a dangerous scene.

 

“What do you think you are doing here? This was a hostage situation. It’s bad enough you get involved when the omegas attack but things like this have special teams to handle it. You had no business being here?” Feral snarled furiously.

 

“And you have no business being here at all Feral!” T-Bone coldly angry. “We just happened to be in the area and saw with our x-ray device exactly what was going down and knew we could end it quickly before anyone was harmed but you...you are endangering the life you carry by being here...that is unconscionable. It’s one thing to endanger yourself as you usually do but it’s wrong to put your unborn kitten in danger. It has no choice!” He lectured sharply.

 

Feral felt his face heat with shock and embarrassed anger. His mate had said the same thing recently when he found his mate was still going out on calls but it was disturbing to hear the same thing from this vigilante.

 

Before he could find his tongue to retort, T-Bone leaned closer and snarled softly so no one else could hear, “Get back to your office and stay there. You were given a second chance now isn’t the time to throw it away.”

 

After saying his piece, T-Bone turned on his heel and trotted to the Turbokat with Razor close behind him. In minutes, the jet was lifting into the air and was soon gone from view. Swallowing his mortification at being called on his behavior he slunk away to his cruiser and returned to Enforcer Headquarters.

 

From then on he resisted the urge to go out on calls though it really made him feel trapped. He did have to admit, though, that more of the required personnel reports got done during that time of enforced restriction.


	14. Chapter 14: New Beginnings

Dimension Two...

 

As Feral’s time to delivery drew closer, Jake was reaching his goal to make him and Chance financially free.

 

Some six months after he last asked Jake how they were doing things had only gotten better so when Chance asked again how close they were to their dream, Jake had good news for him.

 

“You’ll be happy to know, Chance that I have finally succeeded in making enough to buy that island you and I liked. I’ve already put a down on it and I’m only waiting for the final papers. As for our debt to Feral, that’s right here,” he said holding out a bank statement.

 

Chance looked at it and whistled. “Wow! I forgot how much that bill came to. So when do we do this?” He asked his partner handing the statement back.

 

“Right now if you want to,” Jake said grinning at the stunned look on his friend’s face.

 

Recovering from his surprise, Chance grinned back. “Hell yes, let’s do this.”

 

They went to Enforcer Headquarters and headed for the accounting branch. Finding the right office they needed, they stepped in and were fortunate enough to catch the financial officer in his office. After telling him what they were there for, the office called up the account, took their bank number and transferred the funds to pay the debt then gave them a receipt for the amount.

 

Overjoyed at their freedom, they nearly raced out of the building. They went and celebrated at a good restaurant then went home to pack. Jake had told Chance that he’d already purchased the house they both had loved just days before and they could move in right away.

 

They spent the next week sending their clients to other garages, packing up their meager belongings and moving them to their new home. Over the next month, they moved all the equipment from their hangar to their, presently under construction, new base. The hangar itself was completed so the jet could be moved. Using robots from Professor Hackle they were finished and moved within another month.

 

They would have been surprised to know that they were nearly mirroring the things their other dimension counterparts had done. The main difference was Chance had taken a test pilot job but Jake was doing freelance like his counterpart.

 

Jake had met a really nice she-kat and was dating her steadily. Chance was still playing the field but now had more money and time to do so. They were both very happy and still enjoying being heroes.

 

As for Feral his time of waiting was finally coming to an end.

 

It was storming outside their penthouse windows when Feral woke aching and restless some days before his due date. He got dressed and padded out into the sitting area of their master bedroom. He noted the time was a little after midnight.

 

He rubbed his belly absently as he stared out at the storm. As he studied it, a particularly loud and bright blast of lightning made him blink, seconds later all the power in his building and several blocks around them winked out. Hissing in concern, Feral went to the end table where his enforcer radio sat.

 

“This is Feral, give me the night duty officer.” He barked. The radio operator responded instantly and soon another voice was on.

 

“What’s the situation? My home location is blacked out.” Feral told the officer.

 

“Yes sir! We are getting reports in now...Hold a moment, please!” The officer said.

 

Feral sighed and waited. His back was hurting now adding to his general achiness. Five minutes later, the night duty officer came back on.

 

“Sir! A transformer in your area has been hit by lightning. No sign of omega activity. City utility workers are fixing it as we speak.” The officer reported.

 

“Good to hear. Have patrols stepped up in the area to prevent looting and keep me informed.” Feral said, relieved it was a simple problem.

 

“Yes sir!” The officer responded and signed off.

 

Clicking his radio off, Feral continued to watch the storm. Streaking across the sky was a familiar jet. ‘Hmm, looks like the SWAT Kats came out to check things as well.’ He mused then a sharp pain made him look down at his belly. He winced as he observed his mid section tighten, hard, then relax. He gasped and panted a moment as he suddenly remembered the instructions from his OB physician on the signs of labor.

 

He panicked for a moment as he realized his chopper could not take off in this weather and all the power in his building was out so no elevator. He couldn’t climb down all those stairs either. Then he calmed as he realized there was one option but before he could act on it, his mate, Jaren, strode into the room, tying his bathrobe closed.

 

“Uly, are you alright? Why are you up at this hour?” He asked in concern walking up to his mate and putting an arm around him.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m too uncomfortable and now I know why. I’ve begun labor.” He said tightly as another contraction squeezed his middle.

 

He couldn’t help a pained smile at the panic-strickened expression on his mate’s face.

 

“We need to get you to the hospital right away!” Jaren said anxiously.

 

“I know! But the elevators are out and there is no way to fly in this weather. However, I was just going to get the only help that could.” He smiled tightly at his concerned mate. He turned his radio back on, “This is Feral calling the SWAT Kats. Do you read me?”

 

“Yeah Feral! Hear you loud and clear. Why you calling us?” Came the gruff voice of the pilot.

 

“The blackout is caused by lightning hitting a transformer, no apparent signs of omegas. You copy?” Feral said.

 

“Right! We’ve checked and it’s all quiet except for a perfectly normal storm.” Came Razor’s voice.

 

“I need your assistance! I’ve just started labor and the power is out in my building. Could you please provide my mate and I transport to the hospital?” Feral requested.

 

“In labor? Wow! You sure picked a bad night for it!” T-Bone answered in surprise.

 

“Come on T-Bone, kittens decide when it’s time and they always seem to come in bad weather. Didn’t you know that?” Feral heard Razor chide his partner. “Sure we’ll be there to pick you up Commander.” Razor told him.

 

“You won’t be able to land. My chopper is already on the pad!” Feral warned.

 

“Not a problem, Commander, you just get yourself on the roof, I’ll take care of the rest.” Razor assured him.

 

“Alright! See you in a few minutes, Feral out!” He answered and turned his radio off in relief.

 

When he turned to head for the balcony doors, Jaren rushed up breathless. He’d gone to get dressed and was now ready to leave with Feral. Jaren was holding a raincoat and helped his mate get it on and some loafers since Uly was barefoot.

 

A contraction grabbed at him as they made their way across the patio to the protection wall. He stopped in his tracks and groaned. Jaren held him and rubbed his back until it passed, meanwhile the Turbokat appeared hovering several feet above them.

 

Jaren watched as a metal basket was lowered from the belly. When Uly could move again, he urged him quickly toward the basket that now rested on the patio floor. Climbing in, Jaren secured the door and signaled the waiting Razor above to raise them. They were slowly wenched inside.

 

As soon as they were aboard and the door closed, Jaren felt the jet move slowly forward. Razor smiled warmly and gestured them to a pair of jump seats.

 

“We’ll get you to the hospital very quickly, Commander but not so fast to cause you problems. Relax as best you can and enjoy the ride.” Razor said reassuringly and headed back up to the cockpit.

 

Jaren hugged Ulysses comforting him. Uly grunted and panted as another hard contraction stole his breath away.

 

‘Crud! How did my double handle this not only the first time but three times? He’s nuts.’ He thought miserably groaning again at the intense cramping pain.

 

He never noticed when the Turbokat landed until the cargo doors slowly lowered. A medical team with a gurney walked up the ramp to their side. Jaren had already removed their restraints.

 

“So Commander, how close are the contractions?” A calm cream-colored kat asked gently as he took Feral’s pulse.

 

“Uh they seem to be very close...” Feral said but stopped speaking as another intense pain struck.

 

“Hmm, looks like were moving along pretty quickly. Let’s get you on the gurney and get you up to the Maternity floor.” The doctor said briskly stepping back and allowing his assistants to help Feral up on his feet then onto the bed. They secured him to the bed and rolled him off the jet.

 

Feral lost track of what was going on as the pain came more and more frequently. He found he couldn’t focus on anything but breathing and panting between each intense contraction. He could sense Jaren near him speaking some soothing nonsense but it was too much effort to try to understand what he was saying.

 

In quick succession, Jaren watched as they got his mate stripped, a gown put on, a monitor placed on his abdomen, an IV inserted, and finally the doctor doing a check of progress. Through it all his love was totally concentrated on giving birth and barely acknowledged his presence.

 

He’d heard of other pregnant Kats who screamed and yelled obscenities at their mates. Jaren was infinitely grateful his mate was too reserved and controlled to do that though he wouldn’t have blamed him if he did want to scream. Uly’s expressions showed just how much pain he was in but stoically refused to make any more than low groans and growls.

 

It seemed hours before Uly felt an intense need to push, the pressure was unbelievable. On the last hard push he unwillingly gave a cry at the sharp pain then it was over suddenly. The pain was gone but he felt like he’d been pulled inside out and incredibly exhausted. He blinked around himself for the first time since his ordeal began.

 

Feral was amazed at the filled room. It was crowded with equipment and Kats dressed in medical gowns surrounding him. His legs were in an obscene position dangling in the air. He felt horribly exposed but before embarrassment could overcome him a sound that had been going on for apparently several minutes finally penetrated his mind.

 

Looking toward the sound he caught a glimpse of a wildly kicking tiny leg and arm but the personnel surrounding it hid most of the body from his view. A warm presence made itself felt when a face touched and rubbed against his own.

 

“Hey, luv. How are you doing?” Jaren asked as he noticed his mate finally taking an interest in his surroundings.

 

Uly looked into his face in surprise. He thought about the question for a moment and realized his body felt tired, sore, shaky but at the same time a feeling of amazement that it was over and the noise nearby was their new kitten.

 

“What sex is it?” He asked his voice thick with exhaustion.

 

“It’s female, my love and she’s beautiful. Thank you!” Jaren said deliriously happy leaning close and giving his slightly befuddled mate a loving kiss of gratitude.

 

As Feral sighed with relief, a nurse approached with a wrapped bundle. “Here’s your perfectly healthy little daughter, Commander.” The nurse said with a wide smile as she deposited the tiny bundle into Feral’s arms.

 

Feral stared down at the tiny little face sleepily looking back at him. She had a tuft of black hair on her head and she was dark silver with black striping. She had the typical blue eyes of the newborn but Feral thought she would most likely not change and be like her father. She was beautiful.

 

“I agree with you, my love. She is beautiful.” Feral said in awe.

 

“She is indeed my love.” Jaren said warmly hugging his new family.


End file.
